Terra
by FakeSmilesRealTears
Summary: xX BBxTerra Xx xX StarxRob Xx xX RaexOc Xx••[FINISHED]•• If You Dont Like The Couplings, Dont Read!
1. Chapter 1: Rock Solid :The Begining:

**Terra**

**

* * *

**

**Opening notes: New story peoples! Hmm lets just say its all romance...pretty much... I dont know why but I tend to write about romance than anything else. Shrugs ohwell. Read and Reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans. I do, however, wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Darkness. No light. No movement, not even with my own body. I cant control it. Control, how i hate that word! It is what i lack and what i dont want. No more control, no more me. I am but a rock, nothing else. I did it, for them, for the world. But mostly, for him.**

**His name was Beastboy. He sent shivers up my spine. He taught me the most valuable lesson ive ever learned. He did not mind my lack of control. He liked me for who i was not what i was capable of. He was my friend. My best friend.**

**Friends. They all were. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, even Raven. All of them. And now, they hate me. Yes, they did bring flowers, and they are searching for a cure, but i dont need it. I dont deserve it. I deserve nothing.**

**So now, i am nothing. I can use my senses but i cannot move. My body is not controled by anyone anymore. Not even me.**

**It is good though, because i would just screw it up again. Being cursed with such great powers, its hard. I was confused, yet i knew. So i can only blame myself for what i did. And Slade.**

**I killed him, he was evil. He was my control, yet my Hell as well. The things he did to me, i couldnt begin to describe. He was proud of me and told me how to live. But he wanted evil. I knew he was only using me but still i went on. Why?**

**Even I dont know that.**

* * *

**Closing Notes: Alright, i know its short. But im also putting up like three chapters today so yeah, deal. I just thought it was a great place to end! Hehe, anyways...**

**Next Chapter: Short, Beastboy comes to see Terra. Did i tell you how much im in love with Beastboy?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

**Opening Notes: Rawr! Hmm, shes still a rock right now, she wont be out of the rock till next chapter so sit tight and REVIEW YOU BAFOONS! Have a nice day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans. Dont sue me please :).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**I sit in the darkness for months. I wait and watch, for nothing. I hear the occasional rumble underneath my feet but it is nothing. I am rock.**

**After awhile i think about everything. My childhood, the time spent at the T-Tower, the people i cared most for. But it wont change anything. Im still a rock.**

**He comes today, the first time since the plaque and roses were put on my stone. **

**First he just sits there, looking at me. I almost cry. I dont deserve for him to be there.**

**But he is, i cannot change that.**

**Now he talks to me. He tells me what has been going on.**

**He tells me Cyborg has rebuilt the T-Car. I tell him to tell Cyborg im sorry.**

**He doesnt hear me.**

**He tells me Robin and Starfire are flirting more than usual. I laugh.**

**He doesnt hear me.**

**He tells me he misses me. I tell him i miss him too.**

**He doesnt hear me.**

**He tells me they will find a cure soon. I tell him no.**

**He doesnt hear me.**

**I wish he could hear me.**

* * *

**Closing Notes: Short i know, i told you that before! Anyways, anyone from stepherz site, id just like to say, your my inspiration! I get all my ideas from you! And watch out for them munchkins, you can always borrow some Cupcakes of Doom if you like! :)**

**Next Chapter: Well its longer than my first two...TERRA IS REVEIVED! Cheers. Oh, and Raven is...nice? Gasps**


	3. Chapter 3: Back In Control

**Opening Notes: I Love You Beastboy!**

**Disclaimer: Although im in love with Beastboy, i do not own him (sadly) or any other of the Teen Titans. But if producers were willing to give them to me i would jump for joy :).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**He leaves. Im alone again.**

**Many days later, they come back. They are smiling, except Raven who never smiles.**

**I wonder why they are smiling.**

**Beastboy talks to me again, but Robin and Cyborg tell him hes crazy to talk to a rock. I plead to him to keep talking.**

**He ignores them and tells me they have found a cure.**

**I die inside.**

**A cure can mean alot of things for me. Happiness, which i dont deserve. Love, which i dont deserve. Friends, which i dont deserve. And Control, which i definatly do not deserve.**

**He says i will be back to normal. I will be Terra, not a rock. I cry, but no tears fall.**

**Suddenly, i hear Raven.**

**"Terra."**

**She is inside my head.**

**"Raven? You can hear me?"**

**"Ive always heard you Terra. You dont want to be normal do you?"**

**"No, im sorry. I dont deserve it."**

**"I know. You dont. You have had way too many chances. But we want you to have another."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because your our friend. And because Beastboy wont shut up."**

**I laugh.**

**"You dont mean that."**

**"I do. Beastboy just mopes and..."**

**"I mean the friend thing."**

**"Oh Right. You and me are going to have some rough times, but im willing to sacrafice myself because you sacraficed yourself. Its only fair."**

**"I dont deserve it."**

**"Fine ill tell them."**

**"Tell them im sorry. Tell Beastboy I do hear him and I love to hear him talk to me."**

**"I will. But i cannot gurantee they will forget about the cure."**

**"Thank you."**

**I see her open her mouth and speak to the others. They look at me when she tells me she spoke to me. 'She is alive, but doesnt want to be cured. She says shes sorry for everything, and to tell Beastboy she does hear him and she loves him talking to her.' I hear her say.**

**'Shes really in there huh? Terra?' Beastboy calls.**

**God i wish i could talk to him.**

**'Too bad Terra, your getting cured no matter what you say! Er...think!' Cyborg tells me. **

**I try to laugh.**

**"What do you have to say now?" Raven says in my mind.**

**"I dont know..." I tell her back.**

**'Hey Terra, look. When you get back, were going to treat you like you didnt betray us. Well most of us.' Robin looked at Raven. 'We dont know why you did it, but we know your not evil deep down. And like Cyborg said, your getting cured no matter what you think!"**

**I cry.**

**Beastboy produces a bottle, the cure.**

**"Tell him no!" I tell Raven.**

**She ignores me.**

**He pours the bottle on my head.**

**I feel the liquid run down my body. **

**No...I have control again.**

**I cry harder.**

* * *

**Closing Notes: At least it was longer! Dont worry, as the chapters go on, it will get waaay longer, trust me :).**

**Next Chapter: Terra cant walk! Gasps And Beastboy gets a kiss on the cheek! Double Gasps R&R Bafoons :).**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back

**Opening Notes: Thats right people! Terra is officially awake! I hope you enjoy reading my storys as i do writing them. But if you dont review i will be forced to sik BeastBoy on you.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans and probally never will. Tear Dreams dont come true for me...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Light shined into Terra's awaiting eyes. Tears were streamed down her cheeks. She looked up to see the Titans, standing above her smiling, except Raven of course. Slowly she tryed to lift herself from the floor, but she had forgotten how to stand. She fell back to the hard ground.**

**"Terra?" Beastboy asked, as if it couldnt be her. She found she had forgotten how to talk also.**

**Suddenly, everyone was cheering. Beastboy hugged her so hard it felt like one of Starfire's. He cried on her shoulder. "I thought id never see you again..." he whispered in her ear.**

**"Alright people! Let the little lady talk! Beastboy get off her a second." Beastboy let go and Terra stuttered. She tried to talk but all she could do was make squeaking noises and move her mouth stupidly.**

**"I bet she doesnt remember how to talk. She obviously forgot how to walk." Raven picked her up slowly, as if she were a rare priceless gem.**

**"Well welcome back anyways." Robin said and smiled at her.**

**"Friend! Oh how i have missed you!" Starfire shouted.**

**Slowly, Terra smiled a Raven smile, very little and forced back. **

**"Alright, enough excitement for now. T-Tower ya'll! Terra look, I got my T-Car fixed!" He said as if it had just gotten back from the repair shop because of a small dent.**

**Terra fell asleep in the car. Needless to say, it was on Beastboy's lap. He smiled all the way home. Raven just rolled her eyes.**

**Soon they were all in the main room, and everyone was trying to talk to Terra. Raven offered to teach her how to walk again, and everyone kept giggling and laughing as she stumbled over her feet. Terra just smiled with them.**

**Finally, she got the hang of it and walked around the sofa, stumbling only once. Cyborg gave her a thumbs up. "Youll be the walking champion in no time!" he mocked.**

**Night came, and Terra got scared. She hated the dark now. Nobody noticed so one by one they drifted to their beds untill it was just Raven, Beastboy and her.**

**"Im going to bed too. Dont stay up too late and just...be good." Was all she could manage.**

**After she left Beastboy stared at her. Soon, he was smiling at her. "You can talk, cant you? You just...you dont want to do you?"**

**"...Ive had nothing to say..." Terra's voice came out as beautiful as ever. Beastboy raised his eyebrows.**

**Terra sighed. "Beastboy, that night..." she began. Beastboys smile faded.**

**"Dont. I really dont want to think about the night i lost you Terra." Beastboy turned away.**

**"But i wanna thank you. You showed me i could make my own choices, do my own thing. Have control over myself. Thanks..."**

**Slowly, she kissed him on the cheek. Beastboy fought back another smile.**

**"Hey, you know, we never did finish that date..." Terra smiled evily. Beastboy laughed. **

**"Alright, lets go."**

**

* * *

**

**Closing Notes: Awww, they finally finish up their date! Thats too bad though, because once I become a Teen Titan, i will have to kick her a. Dont worry tho, i will only put her in a coma :). Also i must point out, because nobody else will, that it would be COMPLETLY AWESOME to kiss someone with pointy teeth like that! Daydreams Err..where was I? Oh yes, onto Chapter 5!**

**Next Chapter: Beastboy gets another kiss on the cheek. Raven smiles! Gasps I seriously change Raven too much Shakes head sadly Enjoy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Well Spoken

**Opening Notes: I just read a BEAUTIFUL story, and now im totally going to cry because Raven DIES! Kills Self If Raven really died I would... I would... I would... Faints Annnyways.... so yeah, if you want to check it out just ask me, cause im not sure if the author would like me to post their story name and all, and plus im not even sure i can...Right, well onto Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans. I do dream about them though.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

**"Its one in the morning. You are all soaked. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Raven said as soon as Terra and Beastboy walked in laughing histarically. Slowly, they stopped when they saw Raven's face.**

**"Uhm... we were... getting a slice of pizza?" Beastboy tried.**

**"We had just had pizza before you left." Raven shot back. "I told you to go to bed soon and to be good!"**

**Terra stepped in front of Beastboy. "...Were sorry Raven... we just..." Raven raised her eyebrows as Terra spoke.**

**"I thought you had forgotten how to speak."**

**"No, i remembered. I just didnt feel like correcting you all. Anyways, dont get mad at Beastboy, it was my fault. I talked him into it, and then we were having so much fun..." She stopped as a smile inched on Ravens face, forced back as usual. The door fell off its hinges and the smile disappeared.**

**"Alright, just get to bed. Its late." Raven yawned and disappeared into the floor.**

**"You made Raven smile on your first day back! How come everytime i think your about as amazing as ever, you prove me completly wrong?" Terra laughed.**

**"We should get to bed before that smile kills us." Terra managed through giggles.**

**"Yeah, ill see ya in the morning." He turned to leave but Terra held him back.**

**Again she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." and she disappeared almost as fast as Raven.**

**'Go Beastboy! Go Beastboy!' He thought to himself as he laid himself down in his bed.**

* * *

**Closing Notes: Okay, another small chapter. I try! I swear it! Anyways, ill try to post anothe chapter tommorow. I probally will too because its THE WEEKEND! Partys Oo anyone wanna chill wif me Sunday? Tumbleweed rolls by Hmm, musta gone out for pizza...**

**Next Chapter: Not entirely sure yet, thinking something along the lines of Terra finally spilling about what OTHER things Slade did to her. Sigh Dont worry, its all made up! Its a Fanfic for God's sake! Oh, and I think im going to start focusing on other characters as well. Being around Terra throughout the story does get boring after awhile, dont you agree?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Shocking Truth

**Opening Notes: Warning, very sad chapter. Alot of stuff about both Beastboy and Terra is reveled. Please dont cry on your keyboard like I did while writing this...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans. Sue the munchkins, not me!**

* * *

**Terra lay down on her bed, only half dressed in her bright yellow tanktop and white thong. It was extremely late... er... early and she still couldnt sleep. The way she felt about him, trusted him... she had to tell him. But, it was her deepest secret. Terra sqeezed her eyes shut, trying to get his face out of her mind and put sleep in it instead. Without success, she rolled out of bed and stood in front of her mirror. **

**When she had come back, everything was just as she left it. They had been true to their word and hadnt said anything about the night. She sighed deeply, hating the face that stared back at her through the glass, the one that had betrayed them all.**

**'Stop kidding yourself Terra, you gotta tell him. If you dont, he wont ever understand why you did what you did.'**

**'No, if you tell him, he might take advatage of it, just like Slade had done.'**

**She argued with herself. "Maybe I should talk to him..." she thought out loud. She turned to leave but noticed the clock on her nightstand. It shone 3:46am in bright yellow. She couldnt see him now, she'd have to wait till later.**

**Terra laid herself back in her bed, trying to sleep once again. She was unsuccessful yet again, and decided to just check on him. 'Just to see if he's alright...' she thought. As she rolled off her bed a second time, a knock came to her door.**

**"Terra?" It was whispered and she couldnt tell who it was.**

**"Yeah?" She whispered back, moving closer to the door, trying to figure out who it was.**

**Slowly, she opened her door. Beastboy stood there, looking like a lost puppy. **

**"Hey... um... I kinda couldnt sleep and was wondering if... if... if..." Beastboy's eyes widened. He seemed to have lost his voice after the last word.**

**Terra looked down, curious at what he was staring at. **

**"Uh...Be right back!" she slammed the door suddenly, and winced with embarresment. Quickly, she looked around her room for something to wear. She spotted some shorts draped over a chair and snatched them up. They were really short, but better than the thong. She put them on and hurried over to the door again.**

**She bit her lip, looking back at BeastBoy who still seemed at loss with words. He shook his head and smiled. "Er... anyways..." he regained his voice. "You wanna talk or something? I cant excatly sleep, ya know all the excitement and stuff with you back and..." he trailed off, looking at his feet as if he had never seen them before.**

**"Sure, lets go to the roof. I love it up there." she said smiling faintly at him.**

**Soon, they were on the roof, staring out into the dark sea. Slowly, a bright light peaked out from out beyond the ocean.**

**"Terra, you know i only make jokes cause I want people to like me? I dont know why I want them too but, I dont like being alone..." he said quickly, trying to hide his fear of what she would think of him. Again, he looked at his feet in embarrasment.**

**"Why?" she asked puzzled.**

**BeastBoy sighed, ready for his biggest secret to spill out of his mouth. "I...I was adopted." He felt tears coming to his eyes. "My real parents didnt want me. Paul and Kelly are my adopted parents. Before...when I was normal...I thought they did want me... but they only sent me to work, doing chores and stuff..." Here he paused, taking in the painful memorys. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them before he went on. "Then, they made me get a job at this factory..." his eyes glistened with tears. "And I got caught in this machine. Paul had a choice, to let me die or give me animal DNA... Paul didnt want to lose his servant so he sent for the DNA..." He turned his head away from Terra, trying like mad not to cry. Shivering in the early morning air, he continued. "When I started to turn green... they felt embarresed to even call me their servant. So they turned me out, to the T-Tower, hoping they would take me in as a pet or something. Ive lived here for... about 5 years now. Its the only place ive ever felt the least bit wanted...But then...**

**Terra knew were this was going, and she didnt want to think about it. So she just closed her eyes and listened.**

**But Beastboy stopped there, not wanting to go on. He knew she knew what happened next. The night he felt even more unwanted. The night she betrayed him. After a few minutes Terra realized he wasnt going to say anymore and spoke up.**

**"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, looking at him.**

**This seemed to be a question Beastboy was prepared for. "Because, that is my deepest secret. None of the other Titans know about it. Which means you... you owe me a secret." he whispered the last words.**

**Terra bit her lip. This was her chance, she knew it. He had told her his secret, it was time for hers. She sighed deeply.**

**"I dont like your story...Especially my part." She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked into the ocean as if asking it for the words that were forming in her mouth. "But your right, i do owe you a secret. So heres mine: I grew up with my father and my twin brother. Ill never know how me and him got our powers but we had them and we hid them from my father. We never had a mother, nor did we ever ask where our original one went. My father abused us, me mostly. He first hit my brother when we were three. I remember the day perfectly because it was our birthday. Slowly, as the years went by, he decided to abuse us much worse." She paused and took a breath. "One night... he took the abuse too far. My brother died that night from a bat to his skull. I saw everything. My father was extremely drunk, and he started to hit my brother for no reason. He kept hitting him and finally got out his old Little Leauge baseball bat. I watched him do it, I watched the blood drip down my brothers body. He had been my life, my only friend, and there he lay, dead." Terra's voice quivered and she swallowed. **

**Beastboy looked at her, eyes wide with shock. "But..." he tried.**

**"Let me finish." she interupted. "Im not done." She took another deep breath and looked at the sky for a moment. "Then, my father seen me. He realized what he had done and I had such a big mouth back then. I tried to run but he caught me and threw me against a boulder." She paused again, painfully swallowing the night air. A tear leaked down her cheek but she ignored it. "Then... he raped me." Beastboy gasped, but Terra just looked away, more tears flowing out of her eyes now. "After, he tried to kill me, but i saved myself by throwing the boulder at him and knocking him out. I didnt have the heart to kill him so i just fled. I could never control my powers after that... Then... you all found me. But, I guess I thought that not all fathers were like that, so I went to Slade. But he of course, knew all about me and took advantage of me..." Now she stopped and buried her head in her knees, sobbing furiously.**

**

* * *

**

**Closing Notes: I know, its very sad. But this is how my mind told me to write it. Im very sorry. Btw, for the reveiwers, id like to know if i should focus more on other characters or just stay on Terra and Bb?**

**

* * *

**

**Reveiws: Wow! I finally got a couple reveiws! Im happy!**

**AlbinoRaven666- Haha, my first flame is my first review! Its too bad tho, cause I only change my story when its to improve my writing not what people think of the couplings.**

**Voltor- Thanks! I know, i really do gotta update more... Ill try harder! **

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Might do a lemon (Is that what you call em?), but not entirely sure yet. Find out when i update and dont 4get to reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Kill Him

**Opening Notes: Decided Imgonna dothe lemon later, sorry peoples! Lol hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans, my dreams are just my imagination, as is this story.**

* * *

**"Why is the tears coming from your eyes, friend Terra?" Starfire had come up to the rooftop to have a early morning swim but seen Beastboy holding Terra while she cried instead. Starfire, being herself, did not know this was a moment she shouldnt interupt and walked over to them.**

**Terra looked up startled, and wiping the tears from her pretty blue eyes said "Nothing, im fine Starfire." She smiled weakly at her. **

**"Hey Star, why dont you go make some breakfast? That Glarg... er... that thing you made the other day was good. We'll be right down." Beastboy lied. Starfire looked uncertain, but left.**

**"Im okay Beastboy, really." Terra straightened up, forcing herself up from Beastboy's arms. Beastboy just stared off into the sea, lost in thought. "Whats wrong?" Terra asked.**

**Beastboy mumbled something that Terra couldnt quite make out. "Huh?" **

**"...Ill kill him..." He said so quietly, Terra barly heard. "Who?" She asked, confused.**

**"Your father." Beastboy got up and turned to leave.**

**"Beastboy..." Terra sighed. Beastboy turned back and stared at her.**

**"He shouldnt have done that to you, neither him or Slade. If Slade was still alive id kill him too! I feel like its all my fault..."**

**"But its not Beastboy! If its anyones fault, its my fathers!" she exclaimed.**

**"But I wasnt there Terra! That makes it my fault too!" Beastboy dropped to the ground. "If I was there it wouldnt have happened like that..." Terra thought for a moment, then got up and crouched next to him. She pulled a necklace out from hiding under her tanktop and lifted it above her head. She placed it on Beastboy. Beastboy looked up at her. "Whats this?" he asked puzzled, looking down at it. It was a sliver heart hung on a silver chain. In the middle was a tiny pebble, slightly glowing yellow.**

**"That..." Terra stared at it. "It was my brothers." She said touching it lightly. "Now, you can be my best friend, and protect me like my brother had done." She said looking up at him again, smiling. Beastboy smiled back. They were so close, almost touching. They started to lean in further, eyes closed, till their lips were barly touching when Starfire's cheerful voice snapped them back to reality. **

**"BREAKFAST!"**

**Both blushed and got up, Terra accidently stumbling onto Beastboy, who slowly helped her back up. Together, they went down to breakfast, or something Starfire said was breakfast...**

**After Beastboy and Terra said they wernt hungry and snuck some muffins instead, they slipped into the living room where they played video games until everyone else woke up. When Raven came down however, she kept staring off into space. It was completly obvious she was deep in thought when she didnt even yell at Beastboy when he "accidently" chucked his controler at her, seeing if she was still alive. She simply just moved out of the way, letting it break on the door behind her. Soon, the rest of the Titans were curious about what was on Ravens mind. **

**"Friend Raven, something troubles you?" Starfire finally asked. Raven just blinked and continued to think, completly oblivious to what Starfire was asking. Starfire tried again, a little bit louder this time.**

**"RAVEN DOES SOMETHING TROUBLE YOU?" she yelled in Ravens ear. Slowly, Raven turned her head towards Starfire and the others, who were crowded around behind her, and glared at them.**

**"Are you trying to tell me something or discontinue my hearing?" Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Her face however, was a bit red from the annoyance.**

**"Sorry, we'd just like to know whats wrong? I mean your not even reading..." Robin pointed out.**

**Raven blinked again and told them to leave her alone. "Its personal." She added.**

**"Hey Raven...can I talk to you a sec?" Beastboy asked a little nervously.**

**"What?" She said, eyeing him suspicioulsy. He quickly grabbed her and ran out into the hallway. "Do you mind?" Raven said, a little mad.**

**"Sorry, but do you think...er...Is there anyway I could..." Beastboy stuttered.**

**"Spit it out, I dont have all day!"**

**"Can I borrow your mirror?"**

**"What? You wanna spruce for Terra? And dont you have those mirrors in your closet you think your hiding and had no idea I knew about them?**

**"Uh...No i ment that mirror to your mind thingy..." he said.**

**"Say what?" Raven blinked. "I really gotta stop talking to Cyborg." she said, moretoherself than Beastboy whonodded understandingly."What did you say?"she asked again.**

**Beastboy sighed. "Please? I just need some time to think...and its actually a pretty nice place to think when them black, vicious, little, winged birds arnt pecking your eyes out..." Beastboy pleaded.**

**Raven stared at him for a long time. "This is about Terra isnt it?" She finally asked.**

**Beastboy looked down. "Kinda..." he said quietly. Raven sighed and bit her lip.**

**"Under two conditions." she said finally.**

**"What?" Beastboy looked up.**

**"One: You dont touch ANYTHING. Two: I come with you." She said.**

**"But..."**

**"Dont worry, I wont bug you. I just dont trust my emotions around you. And plus, as you may have noticed, your not the only one who needs to think." She finished.**

* * *

**Closing Notes: Hmm, not much of a chapter, but oh well, hope you liked it! Also, Reviewers, Should I bring back Slade? I think its a little to common but maybe I should just focus on Bb going after Terra's father and have Slade be dead permanently... I dunno, so you decide! :)**

* * *

**Reviews: w00t! More reviews! :)**

**Teentitantruefriend- Im glad you like! Yeah, I do think that if Terra does be revieved, she'll run away or something cuz she dont think she deserves it. Which she dont, but I still like her.**

**RaiderDan- Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I dunno if she had a twin, kinda just made him up. Maybe she did? I dunno, I only watch the show.**

**SsjEasterBunny- I took your advice on waiting for the lemon, and staying focused on Bb and Terra! Your special! But im not sure its going to be on the rooftop, its a little too common in Fanfics. I like to be diffrent, maybe in public if im daring! :) (Which I probally wont be daring Lol)**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Inside Ravens mind, Bb and Raven talk about stuff. Oh, and Beastboy admits he "did" have a crush on her "before" he met Terra. Raven dont mind tho, she says crushes are normal. :) R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Untold Secrets And Tiny Crush...

**Opening Notes: I love Beastboy! Um, not entirely sure whats going to happen here, just that Beastboys going to tell Raven about his "small crush" and Raven's story will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Beastboy, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Azar, Arella, Trigon, Happy, Bravery, Annoyance, Azarath, Titans Tower, Or Nevermore. I do, however, own Dove. Dont sue me, and dont use my Oc :) (Omg, that rhymed!)**

**

* * *

**

**Beastboy looked around. It was the same as before, dead trees and floating rocks everywhere. The sky was as black as midnight while red stars shone brightly. Beastboy sighed and plopped down onto the rock, dangling his legs off the edge. Raven floated a few feet above the ground, watching the red stars around her. They sat there for awhile, just thinking about what was on each of their minds.**

**"Thanks..." Beastboy finally said after awhile.**

**"For what?" Raven asked.**

**"For lettin me use your mirror. Its pretty relaxing in here." Beastboy played with a small stone he found.**

**Raven bit her lip, holding back a smile. "Your welcome." She said and closed her eyes.**

**"Psst..." Beastboy heard faintly. He looked back at Raven and seen her eyes closed, deep in thought.**

**"Psst..." The noise came again, from under him. He swung his legs around the edge of the rock and looked underneath. There stood Happy, one of Ravens many emotions. "Come on, lets go have some fun!" she said, smiling evily, but being as quiet as possible.**

**"Um, thats okay..." Beastboy backed away.**

**"Come on, your so funny and we could have a good time!" Happy pleaded.**

**"Uh..." Beastboy started, but was cut off.**

**"GET!" Raven shouted to Happy. She had quietly snuck up on her and startled Happy. Happy hung her head but still had a smile on her face. **

**"Aww, come on! I just wanna have some fun with him! I mean, hes so hilarious!" Happy begged. Raven gave her her famous death glare and Happy rolled her eyes and disappeared.**

**"This is why I dont trust my emotions around you." She said going back on top of the rock.**

**Beastboy shook his head and sat up aswell. He sighed, laying back and putting his hands under his head.**

**"Somethings wrong." Raven said simply, glancing at him then closing her eyes.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Somethings wrong." Raven repeated, a small smile of satisfaction creeping up on her face.**

**Beastboy sighed again, biting his lip.**

**"Wanna talk about it?" Raven asked suddenly.**

**Beastboy looked up at her, shocked. "But... you never like to talk..." he said confused.**

**"I can make exceptions where they are needed." she said.**

**Beastboy sighed again. "I just...I dont know... Its not my secret to tell..." he said, looking down again.**

**"I have a hunch ill find out anyway." Raven pressed.**

**Beastboy played with a stone for a little bit more. "I guess your right." he said after awhile.**

**Raven just shrugged.**

**"Well, last night i couldnt sleep and..." he told her the story of that night, Ravens eyes widening at the part where he said she got raped by her father and widening even more when he told her she got raped by Slade as well. When he was finished, Raven just looked at him."Parents suck." she said and floated a bit more towards Beastboy. "So, you feel unwanted..." she dangled her own legs over the edge of the rock.**

**"Well, I guess you could say that. I mean, the only place ive ever felt the least bit wanted was Titans Tower. And then Terra..." he trailed off.**

**"She betrayed you. There is nothing you can do to change that." Raven paused then went on. "I myself will never truly trust her again, but she does seem as if she has changed, as much as I hate to say it... And I know this isnt my style or anything but you two do look pretty...er...cute together." Beastboy laughed.**

**"Really?"**

**"Sure, but like I said, theres nothing you can do to change the past. All I can say is live life and hope the best for the future."**

**"Im going to hunt him down though..." Beastboy added.**

**"Who? Her father?"**

**"He shouldnt have done that shit to her. Thats just messed up..." he said quietly.**

**Raven sighed. "Your right, that is really messed up. Id know." she said almost sadly.**

**Beastboys eyes widened. "You got... you..." he stuttered. Raven laughed softly.**

**"Id kill anyone who tried to do that to me." Beastboy calmed down. "I do know someone who did though. In fact, that person is who I have been thinking about lately."**

**"Who?" Beastboy asked.**

**"Well, her name was Dove. Her father molested her though."**

**"Whats that?" Beastboy questioned.**

**"Its almost the same as rape, but Dove had no idea what he was doing because she was so young. Molestation is when you are getting sexually abused but dont know anything about it. So you could be thinking that its just a game or something. Understand?" **

**"Yeah, thats pretty sad."**

**"She found out what it was later from me. Ive hated her father ever since, vowed to myself that I'd kill him when I got the chance..." she trailed off.**

**"Did you?" Raven sighed.**

**"No, but I promised her I would right before she died, and I intend to keep that promise."**

**Beastboy looked out into the mixture of blackness and redness for a moment. "Tell me more about this Dove person..." he asked. **

**Raven actually smiled. "If I told you that, Id probally have to tell you the rest of my life aswell." she said.**

**"Is that an issue?"**

**Raven stared at him. Beastboy just laughed.**

**"Well, I guess its not...Fine, Ill tell you but you must tell me one big secret of your life." she finally said. Beastboy thought for a moment, smiled, and nodded.**

**"Alright. I guess Ill start from the begining. We were born in a place called Azarath..."**

**"Isnt that like the first word you say when you..." he got cut short.**

**"Yes, now hush up and let me tell you my story." Beastboy shut up.**

**"Anyways, me and Dove were born in a place called Azarath. Our mother was a mere human named Arella..." Beastboy interupted.**

**"Wait, shes your sister?" Raven sighed.**

**"Yes, Dove was my sister. Anyways, Our mother was Arella while our father was Trigon..."**

**"Isnt he that demon?" Beastboy interupted yet again.**

**"Yes, and if you interupt me one more time I wont tell you anything more." she said serioulsy.**

**"Right, sorry."**

**"Anyways... I was around 7 or 8 when Trigon molested Dove." Beastboy opened his mouth but then shut it again. "She was only 6. We were extremely close. Soon after this incident though, my grandmother, Azar, locked him away. He was locked in there for 4 years until he got out, seeking revenge. He built a huge fire that destroyed half of our civilization, and my family. He killed my mother and then moved onto my sister. He threw her into the fire but i caught her and held on as much as I could. Thats when I promised her i would avenge her, but I didnt have any strength left, and I felt her slip from my fingers..." Raven trailed off.**

**"What about Azar? Did she die too?" Beastboy asked.**

**"No, Azar managed to escape, taking me along with her. But then, she felt the need to go back, so she did. I, however, took this time to build up my strength for when I would avenge my sister, but found the Teen Titans while I was at it." Beastboy smiled.**

**"So...why have you been thinking about her lately then?"**

**Raven took a moment to awnser this. "Well... my sister had these three pets. A dove, a dog, and a cat." Raven laughed softly. "She even had these stupid names for them. KooKoo, KoKo, and Keke. And...it might have been my imagination but, I thought I seen them while on the way to revive Terra. I dont know though..."**

**"Well, what happened to the animals after Dove died?" Beastboy asked.**

**"Disappeared without a trace."**

**"Oh..."**

**Raven smirked. "Your turn." she stared at him.**

**Beastboy blushed. "Er... well my secret isnt as big as yours...and well..." Beastboy laughed.**

**"Tell me, you promised."**

**"But...Its like...really embarrasing now that I think about it..."**

**"Want me to read your mind?" Raven smiled slightly again.**

**Beastboy sighed. "All right, guess you got me cornered. I uhm... well when I first came to the Teen Titans... Before Terra, I uh..." Raven sighed.**

**"Your taking forever!"**

**"Okay okay, I kinda had a small crush on...er...you.." Beastboy blushed harder, looking away.**

**Raven laughed. She erupted into giggles and fell backwards. Beastboy stared. "Raven, your laughing..."**

**Raven got up, tears in her eyes. "So?"**

**"So, you cant show emotion...remember?" Beastboy looked at her curiously.**

**"I can here, its my mind." and she erupted into giggles once more.**

**"Hey, its not that funny!" Beastboy said, laughing a bit himself. Finally, Raven collected herself and sat back next to him.**

**"Your really had a crush on me?" She asked, smirking.**

**"It was a long time ago! And its done and over with now so..." Beastboy layed back down, hands under his head again.**

**"I had a small crush on Robin when I first met him, though it only lasted for a day..." Raven said, passing the embarrasment.**

**It was Beastboys turn to erupt into gigglez and laughs. He, however, took alot longer to recover.**

**"Robin?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, glad thats over with..." she said, smiling slightly again. "Crushes are normal though, and they dont last for a long time, thank Azarath." she shook her head.**

**Suddenly, Happy and Bravery were standing behind them, giggling.**

**"Lets go before Annoyance comes..." Raven said, glaring at the two emotions.**

* * *

**Closing Notes: That went well :) Again, I must ask, should I keep Slade dead or revieve him? Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it! :) R&R!!!**

* * *

**Reviews: Wow, even more reveiws! I feel extra special :)**

**Malik Ming- Not sure yet, Ill get back to you on that! :)**

**FireChild2204- Aw, thanks! Yeah, your right though, my grammer sux...**

**Poopy Penguin- Thanks! Hope you liked what happened! :)**

**Iamrecognized- Uh, thanks, I guess...**

**Bonekhan313- He would say that, he was extremly mad at what her father did to her. Who wouldnt be? Thanks though, Im glad you like it! :)**

**Teentitantruefriend- Terra 4 lyfe! Haha, nice to see another Terra fan! Dont worry, Im not going to get BbxRae together, this story is BbxTerra Only, with just a tiddle bit of a tiny crush Bb had on Raven BEFORE he met Terra. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**Bbsidekick- Aw, thanks! Your so sweet! I wasnt sure about the whole necklace thing so Im glad you liked it! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Maybe a fight scene, havnt done one of them yet. Im thinking something that has to do with Slades mask, without excatly showing that Slade is still alive... Shrugs**


	9. Chapter 9: I Will If I Have To

**Opening Notes: Yep, I did redo this chapter! Sorry, but the old one was just plain LAME! Btw, NO MORE WRITERSBLOCK :D Also, my little lines did not work today! Must be something wrong with FanFic... So I decided to put "" In, to show the seperate parts. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would be one and I would date Beastboy.**

**The rest of the night went smoothly. Everybody did their usual thing until bedtime, which consisted of Beastboy yelling at Cyborg for "cheating", Starfire trying to bake brownies, Robin telling Starfire that dirt doesnt go into brownies, Raven reading her ususal oh-so-depressing book, and Terra watching Beastboy get beat by Cyborg in "Mega Monkeys 4", which they had finally deleted the Endzone virus in.**

**Slowly, everyone started heading off to bed. Starfire first, saying something about the joys of "hitting the sack", Robin right after her saying he was wondering what was up with all the quietness around Jump City. After a little bit, Cyborg said he needed to unplug. Beastboy, however, was in dog form, sleeping soundly on the sofa.**

**Finally, Raven put down her book.**

**"We should get him to bed, he looks tuckered out." she said, pointing to Beastboy. Terra nodded and lifted him up off the sofa. Together, they carried him to his room and set him down on top of his matteress. **

**"You should go to bed, you cant stop yawning." Raven told Terra after she yawned for the millionth time.**

**"Yeah, Goodnight." Terra started to walk out of the room but stopped suddenly. "Hey Raven?" she asked, turning around.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"...Thanks..." Terra said and left Raven there, pondering the meaning of her last word.**

**"Raven?" Beastboy asked, half asleep. Raven turned back to him.**

**"Hm?" she mumbled.**

**"I dont really want to kill anyone...But I will if I have too... but... isnt there another way?"**

**Raven thought for a moment. "Ill find out." she said, and left.**

**The next day, Raven did not come out of her room. No matter how many times the titans knocked, she did not awnser. But they heard her move around and just left her alone.**

**Raven did want to be alone, she needed to find a spell in one of her many many spell books. All day she searched, one book after another, tossing them aside after a few minutes of searching. She knew she was running out of books, but she wanted so bad to help out Beastboy. He was such a good friend, always there for him. She wanted him to be happy, and killing someone was not a good way to make someone happy.**

**Slowly, she grew hungry and knew she needed to eat. Finally, after throwing more books aside, she got up and left the room, hoping nobody was in the kitchen. She was wrong of course, and there was Cyborg and Beastboy fighting over what was real food and who had been that real food. Terra sat there, watching Beastboy. Raven knew she was thinking about what she had told Beastboy. Raven seen her sigh and looked away towards Robin, her former crush. He sat there, looking drained as Starfire whispered in his ear. She wondered what was bugging him but didnt feel like asking. She walked into the room from the doorway she was standing at and headed for the refridgerator. Suddenly, it got dead silent in the room as all eyes stared at Raven.**

**Raven went about her usual business, pretending they wernt staring, and set the burner on low. Looking for a can of her favorite vegtable soup, she found only alphabet soup and pulled it out. Then, she was aware of a hand on her shoulder. "Raven?" Robin asked from behind her.**

**"Hm?" she asked, getting up and pouring the soup in the pot.**

**"Uh, youve been kinda locked up in your room all day. Anything you wanna talk about?"**

**"Nope." she said, simply. Robin waited a couple moments before saying "Oh." He turned and walked back to the table where Starfire continued to whisper in his ear again.**

**Soon, after her "delicious" alphabet soup, she continued her research.**

**"No...no...no...no!" she said looking through her copy of "Spells and Sorcery".**

**Suddenly, she came upon just the spell she had been looking for. She read aloud:**

**_Dream Travel - Traveling through your dreams or someone else's and changing their past, present, or future. Warning: Extremely High Caution_**

**"Perfect." she muttered.**

**Closing Notes: Hope you liked this one better than the old one! :)**

**Reviews: I just copy n pasted from the first draft of this chapter.**

**Kelly Riley- Thanks! And yeah, hes gonna confess. Dont worry ;)**

**Abbathysia- Thanks! :)**

**XxStarFireXx- Thanks! Hehe I Love them too! And yeah, i really think that Bb and Rae shoudl be really good friends, but of course, nothing more ;)**

**Bonekhan313- I dont read the comics, i only do the show. Lol but thanks, im glad you like :D Is it really funny? Hehe, thanks! :)**

**The Kool Kid- I try to update as much as possible! Honest! Yes yes, BbxTerra 4 lyfe! BbxRae... i dunno i just dont think it would work. Im not a BBxRae hater tho, just a non-beleiver... Hehe!**

**Poopy Penguin- Good :)! Keep reviewing, your awesome! Hehe**

**Iamrecongnized- I did the center aligned text at the start because it was Terra in a rock, not excatly the real world. Also, yeah i would like to read some of your storys! Harry Potter is my second favorite thing to read about on this site! :)**

**TeenTitanTrueFriend- Ahh, one of my favorite reveiwers! Hehe, thanks! I dont want Raven to get in the way too much in this, but shes still about the third main character, so I had to have her do something. And since shes not very tight with Terra, I had to have her do something with Bb cause Im mostly focusing on BbxTerra. Anyways, glad you like! Keep reviewing! Awesomeness! :)**

**Next Chapter: Raven and Beastboy set up for Dream Traveling.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pixies, Fairys, and Ogres, O...

**Opening Notes: Hello all! Welcome to chapter...10 is it? Hope you like! Raven makes... TOFU!?!?!? Since the dividers on this site arnt working for me, "- - - - - - - -" are dividers now!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do, however, twist their lives and make Raven cook tofu for my own enjoyment.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That night, Raven snuck out of her room. Quietly, she creeped around a corner towards Beastboy's room. Using her powers to cover every security camera she quickly dodged around another corner. Suddenly, she heard voices.**

**"So, Ill see you in the morning?"**

**"Yes, then we may do the in love?"**

**"Sure Star, anything you want."**

**"Goodnight Robin, I love you!"**

**"I love you too."**

**Raven was now aware of Robins footsteps coming closer to her. She hid herself by going through the wall into the next room, which just happened to by Cyborgs. He, of course, was "unplugged", and she didnt make any noise in which would wake the teen hero. Slowly, Robins footsteps died away and she looked out to see if he had gone. He had. Sliding back through the wall she continued her mission, stopping only to black out security cameras. Finally, she got to Beastboys room and knocked, ever so quietly.**

**No awnser.**

**She knocked again, a tiny bit louder.**

**Still, no awnser.**

**Raven sighed, and pushed a tiny peice of hair behind her ear. Sliding into the door she found herself in Beastboys pigpen. Literally.**

**She looked over to find Beastboy on his bed, sleeping soundly. One hand was draped over the side while he slept.**

**"Psst... Beastboy!" Raven tried, quietly. Beastboy rolled over and put his butt in the air. Raven surpressed a giggle.**

**"Beastboy!" she tried, a little louder. Again, Beastboy rolled over on his back and put his knees in the air. **

**"...mommy..." he said quietly, sleep talking. Raven rolled her eyes and slapped him, straight across the face.**

**"Wha? Where am I?" he woke, rubbing his cheek.**

**"Shut up and come with me." she said, heading for the door.**

**"Huh?" Beastboy asked, wondering where they were going and why.**

**"Just lets go, ill explain in my room."**

**"...Your room? But...You...I mean..." he stuttered.**

**Raven sighed and using her powers, pushed Beastboy out of his bed. He shut up and they crept down the hallway towards Raven's room. As soon as they got to her room, he rubbed his cheek again and asked "Raven, did you slap me?"**

**"Had to be done, now look." she said louder, knowing the saftey of her room. In the middle of the floor stood a mess of vails and containers.**

**"We have to sort these and find the ones on the list. It should be you that goes since I dont know much about her, only the things you've told me."**

**"What are you talking about Raven?" Beastboy asked, looking at her as if she was crazy.**

**"Your going to Dream Travel. Its a spell I looked up yesterday. You can go back in Terra's dreams and change what happened to her. Only change the parts where she is raped and her brother dies. Your going to have to stay here till we get the ingredients and not tell anyone about this. Ill go get food and junk." Raven went over to the vails.**

**"Okay...When are we going to do this?" Beastboy asked, still sleepy.**

**"Probally tommorow." Raven crouched to the floor.**

**"Alright..." Beastboy crouched beside Raven. "What are we looking for?"**

**"These." She pointed to a book lying on her bed. "See this column? Search all of these and find every one that is in that column."**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**"Rest, you know how long its been since ive slept?" she asked, lying down on her bed.**

**Beastboy laughed and got to work. Slowly, he found more than half the ingredients needed, wincing at some of their names. Raven awoke around nine o'clock.**

**"Want anything to eat?" She yawned.**

**"Oh yeah. Tofu?" he asked her.**

**"Sure, be right back." she said leaving Beastboy to find more ingredients.**

**"Hey Raven?" She was met by Terra in the hallway.**

**"Hm?" she asked.**

**"Have you seen Beastboy? Hes disappeared." she said, looking worried.**

**"Hes in my room." she said simply.**

**"Huh?" Suspicion rising in her eyes.**

**"He..." Raven thought for a moment, looking for a good lie. "We are playing this game, Dungeons and Dragons. Were really into it. I just came out to get some herbal tea and tofu." she said after a moment.**

**Terra eyed Raven, then said. "...Oh." and turned, leaving Raven in front of her door. Raven sighed and went into the kitchen, where yet again she was met with eyes looking at her.**

**"Raven?" Starfire asked.**

**"Hm?" Raven asked back, pouring leftover herbal tea in a cup and putting it in a microwave.**

**"You are...making tofu?" she asked as Raven got out a lump of tofu and set it on the burner.**

**"Yep." **

**"Have you seen Beastboy this morning?"**

**"Hes in my room." **

**"Were playing Dungeons and Dragons, were getting really into it. Dont worry, we'll be out in a few minutes." she said quickly, using the same lie as with Terra. Suddenly, she looked over at Robin and said in his mind 'You and Starfire eh? Finally?' Robin looked up at Raven who turned back to the cooking tofu.**

**"Hey Raven, you want any waffles with that herbal tea? You love waffles!" Cyborg pounced.**

**"More than you love your 'baby'?" she asked, deciding to play mind games with him.**

**"Huh? Er... No... I mean yes... no wait..." he stuttered. Raven shook her head and made a tofu hamburger for Beastboy and getting her herbal tea out of the microwave.**

**"Forget it." She told the still confused Cyborg.**

**Back in Ravens room, Beastboy informed her he had found almost every ingredient.**

**"Your sure this will work though Rae?" he asked.**

**"Yes, and dont call me Rae." **

**"Oh, sorry." he said quietly.**

**"What ones are you missing?" Raven changed the subject.**

**"Uh...these three here." he said, pointing to a peice of paper which consisted of alot of words that had been scribbled out, three remaining.**

**"The first one is green, the second blue. The third...Oh crap. I ran out of Midnight Moon awhile ago!" she said, looking stressed.**

**"Cant you go get some more?" Beastboy asked.**

**"Id have to go all the way back to Azarath. Someone has got to have some here!" she said, thinking.**

**"Jynx." Beastboy said simply.**

**"I hate it when your right. Thank God it isnt often." Raven sighed. "You look for the other two, i think the second one is in that drawer over there..." she said pointing. "Ill be back in a couple minutes."**

**"Raven?" someone asked.**

**"Yes?" she asked back to a shaded figure in the darkness of an allyway.**

**"Can you help me?" the figure asked, a tiny bit of scareness in her voice.**

**"Thats my job." she said back, trying to get a glimpse of the person. Suddenly, she was pulled into the shadows with a sudden force.**

**"Hey!" she shouted.**

**"Shush. I need to get back to my world! This isnt my world!" the girl asked frantically.**

**"What do you mean?" Raven asked, wiping off her cloak and dropping her hood.**

**Suddenly, a light turned on in the middle of them. A small orb hovered, while Raven took in the girls features.**

**She was blonde, with long hair. Definatly gothic. Her pants were black Hiphuggers, flaring out at the ends. Her shirt was black also. It showed a small amount of belly and had a nice slit on the side, right above her left breast. 'Attitude' was read in white, curvy letters. She had deep brown eyes that glittered in the sudden light. A small black necklace hung from her neck, containing a small black rock in the shape of a drooping 'O'. Hoop earing hung at her ears while a tiny gold and silver glow sat on the right one. It seemed to jingle. Her hair was brushed back into a ponytail, hanging down her back, a small peice of hair loose in front of her face. A chain hung at her pants, hugging her thighs. She wore no shoes and her toenails and fingernails were a black with a silver drop in the middle of each. Her cheeks were pale and glowed in the light.**

**"Who are you?" she asked.**

**"Im Heather, Raven! Can you please please please help me?" she asked, in a preppy voice.**

**"How did you... whats that?" she asked, pointing to the jingling glow on her right earing.**

**"Thats Jingle, dont pay attention to her. Shes annoying. Look, I really need help. This isnt my world! I mean, it is...but it isnt! Oh...oh...oh..." she said frantically, but still preppy.**

**"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.**

**"Earth is my home, and this is Earth. But, its not my Earth! I mean, where are the ogres and pixies?!" she said pointing to her earing.**

**"Uh..."**

**The girl name Heather sighed. "Look, Im a sorceress, remember? I live in a Earth that consists of a whole bunch of magic. Pixies, fairies, ogres, orcs, goblins, dwarves, elves, sorceresses, wizards... all that bunch. Here, everyones normal though! Look Ravey..." Raven interupted.**

**"Dont call me that."**

**"But...I always call you that..."**

**"Not in this Earth. Sounds like your from an 'alternate Earth'."**

**"I am? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." she said, over and over.**

**"Anyways... how did you get here?" Raven asked, ceasing the annoying 'Oh my Gods'.**

**"Well, your world is diffrent. I guess Ill have to tell you about my world so you can understand." Raven nodded.**

**"Come on, this allyway is dirty. Lets go to the T-tower."**

**"It hasnt been destroyed here?"**

**Raven glanced back at her. "No."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Closing Notes: Muahaha, how was it? Good? Bad? Beautiful? Ugly? Big? Small? Tall? Raw? Cute? Funny? Hilarious? Awesomeness? Cool? Geeky? A tiddle bit Freaky? Lmao, sorry...kinda went overboard with the adjectives...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reveiws: Muahaha, you all love me! :)**

**Iamrecognized- Sadly, I do not have Beta Reader. WordPad works just fine for me! And yes I know, the last chapter DID suck. But the reason I did that is cause I asked someone for advice that I shouldnt have, and I was having a bit of writers block. Sorry! Hope you liked the second one better! **

**bbsidekick- More BbxTerra fluff, coming up! Lol, my story is...cute? Lol, awesomeness!**

**Voltor- Lmao, your hilarious! Your like a reality Beastboy! Thanks 4 the reveiw!**

**Poopy Penguin- Again, im sorry about that chapter. It was really bad, so I hope you liked the new one better. Dont hate me! :)**

**Bonekhan313- Lmao, dont worry. If anyone will take over the human race, it'll be munchkins! Hehe, Im gonna put up alot of chapters in the next few days! Hope you like! :)**

**Phoenix-blaze29- Nooo! Dont steal her! Thats my baby! Shes my life! Anything but the kitty! Lol, thanks 4 the reveiw!**

**Kelly Riley- Talk about one word posting. What do you mean "**WHEN!?!??!?!?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next Chapter: New girl! Shes a Oc, hope you like her. I wanted to make her kind of gothic but preppy at the same time. No more writers block means more and more and more and more and more chapters! :) Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight Moon

**Opening Notes: Ahh! I dyed my hair AND cut it! It looks bootyful! Its really short now, and its burnette with a reddish tint! I 3 it! Lol sorry, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: When I got up this morning, I tried to go to school, then remembered it was Saturday. I also thought I owned the Teen Titans but I remembered I dont and never will. Dont make me cry again!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**"Whos that?" Beastboy asked as Raven showed up with a girl at her side that wasnt Jynx."She needs our help. Dont ask questions."**

**"Your Beastboy!" the girl shouted.**

**"And your...?" Beastboy asked.**

**"Heather! Dont you remember? Oh, well I guess not..."**

**"Shes from an alternate Earth. Her Earth is diffrent than ours. Shes here to explain." Raven sat on the bed. "Explain." she commanded Heather.**

**Heather sat in mid air, as if a chair was already there. "Well, in my world as i said there is alot of magic. But theres also alot of science. Thats what I was doing, helping the elves with a science expiremint."**

**"Elves?" Beastboy asked.**

**"Yeah, you should be an elf." Heather said simply.**

**"What?" Beastboy asked. "Dont insult me! Im not an elf! Im a human being! Jeez!" he shouted.**

**"Oh no! I didnt mean like that! I ment, in my world, you are an elf. Cyborg is...well Cyborg, Ravens a sorcreress like me, Robin was a wizard..." she trailed off.**

**"Was?"**

**"Yeah, another wizard named Slare killed him. Robins still my hero though." she said, smiling.**

**"Er... what about Starfire?" Beastboy asked.**

**"Who?"**

**"Ok, enough questions about the Titans." Raven said, getting annoyed.**

**"The what?" Heather asked.**

**"Nevermind. Tell us how you got here." Raven started to clean up the mess Beastboy made while looking for ingredients.**

**"Well, like I said before, in my world theres magic and science and I was part of a science expirement for the elves. I guess it didnt work out right though... I wonder if my Lives works..." she asked herself.**

**"Yeah, your alive..." Beastboy said, not excatly comprehending.**

**"No, Lives. Its a map. It tells me what happened in everybodys lives. Like, I could tell you where you were three days before now. Watch." Heather got into the position that Raven uses to meditate and mumbled a bunch of words, waving her hands around in simple motions. Suddenly the room went black. Tiny light blue lines started to peirce the black. The lines made circles and drew themselves in and out of other circles, some stopping, some squiggling, and some not doing anything.**

**"Woah..." Beastboy said, looking around. Raven too, looked around, but kept her mouth shut.**

**After a few more mumbled words, Heather got up and moved towards a part of the room which had suddenly become empty of furniture except for the black and blue. She traced her finger through a line and stared, deep in thought. **

**Heather mumbled some things under her breath that the two titans managed to hear bits and peices of. "...Terra....volcano...the cure...revived...Raven...Beastboys lap...pizza...never finished that date...kiss..."**

**Raven eyed Beastboy at the last word but said nothing. Finally, Heather spun around. "It says you revived Terra...whoever that is... from the fate of a rock curse using a cure in a volcano. Raven and the rest of the 'Titans' were there and she slept on Beastboys lap in the car. When you got back to the T-Tower, you had pizza, taught her how to walk, then Terra and Beastboy finished the date, she kissed him on the cheek twice, they went to bed but they both couldnt sleep. Of course, im reading this all from Beastboys line, so something else could have happened to Raven..." she shrugged.**

**"Wow." Beastboy managed. Raven stared.**

**"Well, does it work?" Heather squeaked.**

**"You said you were a sorceress." Raven said, changing the subject.**

**"Yep! And a pretty good one at that. I used to be a Runner." she said, proudly.**

**"Right. Maybe you could help us out then. Ever hear of Midnight Moon?"**

**A huge smile appeared on Heathers face. "Of course! I have tons! Jingle, Midnight Moon!" Suddenly, a light blue bottle with tiny sparkles appeared in Heathers hand.**

**"Yes!" Beastboy shouted. "I dont have to kill anyone!"**

**"Not unless you dont want to..." Raven said.**

**Beastboy rolled his eyes. "So, how are we going to get you back?"**

**Heather sighed and looked to the ground. "I dont know..."**

**"If it was a science expirement that got you here, maybe a science expirement can get you back. Wheres Cyborg?" Raven said, getting up.**

**"Lets go to the main room, we need breaks anyways." Beastboy said.**

**"Heather, dont inform anyone of the Midnight Moon please?" Raven asked.**

**"Uh, alright. Sure." She said. "So, Robins alive in this place?" she asked, her face brightening quickly.**

**"Yeah, but him and Starfire are a couple now, so watch out." Raven said, heading for the door.**

**"Who?"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Closing Notes: Hah! Take that chapter! And the next chapter! ...and mix it all together for a very smexiful story by the ever and always Gawjuz Heather! (Psst, Gawjuz. Sound it out. Gaw...juz... Gorgeous... Hehe, im so smart!) Lol! Ok, onto the reveiws! 3**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Reveiws: Muahaha? Only three? Hmm...Glares at everyone who hasnt reveiwed You All Have BeenCursed! Muahahahahahahahaaaa! :P**

**Teentitantruefriend- SUGAR RUSH! Lol, gotta love em! Yes you is loved! Hehe I try to update every couple of days... If I dont update again in like 5 days, consider me either really busy or dead. Hah! I did get the glittery feeling! Muahaha thanks so mucherz! 3**

**Iamrecognized- Wait wait wait... I thought Beta reader was a program or something? IM CONFUZZLED! Is a Beta Reader like someone who proofreads a peice of writing before it gets put on some site that fans come onto to look at and love? Er...okay i got carried away. But yeah, you get my point. And yes! I Love messing with peoples minds! Thats why it said Warning: Extremely High Caution In the label Raven read! Lol!**

**Poopy Penguin- Aha! I knew it was better! Muahaha thanks 4 da review!**

**Next Chapter: Hah! If your reading this you just wasted five seconds on me! Im loved! Lol sorry, anyways. Next chapter will include BbxTerra goin on another date, sorta. And Heathers got some...interesting secrets...about her world. ...Very interesting...**


	12. Chapter 12: A Walk Through The Park

**Opening Notes: Hah! Hope you like. Ooo and I just wanna say just a few things here alright?**

**1.) I do not like being critisized because of my couples. I am here on to improve my writing skills. If you wish to help me with this, feel free to reveiw. But do NOT review because you dont like my damned couplings! I put BbxTerra in the summary so people who like BbxTerra will read, not for you to read and tell me off even though you seen this is a BbxTerra fic because you have nothing better to do with your pathetic lives! I will tell you the honest truth. If you like my couplings feel free to express that, but I do pay MUCH more attention to the writing suggestions people offer. Sorry if you are not one of these people, but it just really bugs me...**

**2.) Reveiwers: Describe rape scene? Part of it? None?**

**3.) Must...shout...out!!! **

**Stepherz Site- My girls! (And guy, if your Force), you all are my inpiration for this story! Your all great!!! Thanks Stepherz for puttin it up! **

**Ally- My girl 4 lyfe, you rawk! This is my Jingle! Thats right, your Jingle! Hehe, I based her on you! Dont worry, youll come in more in my sequal!**

**Kenny- Dido bout the sequal thing! Hope you liked this chapter, keep reading!**

**Rachel- Again, Dido about the sequal! Write more in your story!**

**Top Reveiwers! Sorry but Im gonna have to list ya! Teentitantruefriend, Iamrecognized, Bbsidekick, Poopy Penguin, and Bonekhan313!!! Extra special Thanks!!! Btw, these are NOT in order, your all great!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans. If I did, lets just say it wouldnt be rated Y7...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**"Uhm, hi?" Robin asked as Heather spun around him, flipping out about how he was 'sooo cute!'. Starfire had no idea how to react. Here was some girl she had never seen before in her life talking about how cute her boyfriend was, but she also looked like a great friend, so Starfire just stared.**

**"The pictures dont catch the shine in your spikey hair! Which I absolutly adore by the way..." on and on she went until Raven duct-taped her mourth.**

**"So, can you help her Cyborg?" Raven asked as Heather struggled with the tape.**

**"It'll be awhile but Im sure I can whip something up..." He smiled at Heather. "A couple weeks tops."**

**"Wheres Terra?" Beastboy asked looking around for her.**

**"She went down by the water a couple minutes ago." Robin awnsered.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**"Whats up?" BB asked, sitting next to Terra.**

**"Nothin..." she awnsered not even looking at him.**

**"Okay..."**

**"...You and Raven tend to hang out alot these days..." she said and slowly skipped a stone across the silent waters a record of nine times.**

**"We're pretty good friends, but she's not my best friend." Beastboy said, nudging her.**

**Terra brightened and smiled.**

**"Wanna go somewhere? Me and Raven are takin a break and it'd be cool to spend some... more time with you..." he said, skipping a stone only three times.**

**"Pizza." Terra smiled bigger.**

**"Pizza on me then." He said, getting up and helping Terra up aswell.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**"So, whos gonna build her a room till she leaves?" Robin asked.**

**"I will!" Everyone looked at Cyborg. "...Uh... I mean if nobody else wants to..." he saved himself.**

**"Alright, Cyborg you go get started. I need a long break with a good book." Raven said and left. Cyborg and Heather left also to go build her temporary room.**

**"...She was interesting..." Starfire said, looking straight at Robin.**

**"Starfire...I can... I can explain!" Robin stuttered.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**"Mmmm" Terra said, biting into her slice of the veggie pizza.**

**"You like?" Terra nodded.**

**"Good." Beastboy smiled and bit into his own slice.**

**"So..." Terra said happily, setting down her pizza. "How was the game?"**

**"Huh? Oh, Dungeons and Dragons?" He had overheard them outside the door. Terra nodded. "It was fun, but this is better." He said, smiling sweetly at Terra.**

**Terra laughed. After awhile she became aware of Beastboy staring at her.**

**"What?" she asked, looking up at him.**

**Beastboy became aware of his actions and looked down at his pizza. "Nothing..." he said quietly.**

**"Tell me! Come on!"**

**"Not, its nothing, really..."**

**"Beastboy..."**

**"Forget it."**

**"No!" Terra giggled. "What?!?!?"**

**"I just...er..."**

**"Come on..."**

**"Ill sound stupid."**

**"I dont care, just tell me!"Beastboy sighed.**

**"I just...I never noticed how extrmely pretty your eyes were..." he said, blushing histarically. Terra smiled.**

**"Thanks..." she said, looking back at her pizza, the fight gone out of her.**

**"Come on, lets take a walk. I wanna show you something..." Beastboy said, getting up a dropping more than enough for the pizza on the table.**

**"Alright..." she said, getting up aswell.**

**Soon they were walking down a small path in a very pretty park. **

**"God, its beautiful here isnt it?" Beastboy said, looking around.**

**"Yeah, its really great." Terra awnsered.**

**"Okay, I guess Id better show you that 'thing' now, come on." Beastboy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the trees. After walking for what seemed like an hour (But actually like, ten minutes), they came to an opening. It was the image of perfection and beauty. There in front of them stood a small dock the led into a full of life pond. Birds were chirping everywhere and fish were leaping out of the water, trying to catch a warm ray from the sun.**

**"Come on." Beastboy said, leading her towards the dock and dropping his legs over the edge.**

**For a moment Terra couldnt speak. "...Wow...This is...Amazing..." she said after awhile. Beastboy smiled. **

**"Isnt it? ...I used to come here before my accident. This is my first time back... Watch this!" he said. Taking a small bag of candy corn (A/N: You know, the stuff you eat at halloween?) threw a small peice in. Not five seconds after a small blue silvery fish swam up and ate it. Beastboy threw one closer and closer until the fish was almost right under him. Here, he took Terras hand and put a peice of candy corn in it. He guided her hand down to the surface of the water so she was almost touching it.**

**Suddenly, the small blue silvery fish swam around their hands. After a moment it grabbed the food right out of Terra's hand, brushing its mouth around her fingertips. Terra squealed.**

**"It just! But the..." Terra stammered, watching the small fish swim around their legs and then swim away. Beastboy smiled.**

**"So, what now?" Terra asked. None had any realization Beastboys hand still rested on Terra's.**

**Suddenly, Beastboy's communicator went off. "Yeah?" he awnsered.**

**"Come on, lets get back to the-" Raven seen Terra. "Er... The game." Raven turned her gaze back to Beastboy. Beastboy sighed.**

**"Alright, we'll be there in a few..." he said, wanting to spend more time with Terra.**

**"Mmkay, Raven out." The screen went blank.**

**"Well...uh...I guess we gotta head back then..." Beastboy said.**

**"Yeah, we should do this again..." Terra watched the pond for a few more seconds and then got up.**

**"Hey Terra?" Beastboy asked, still sitting.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"...What...What was your brother like?" Beastboy stared off into the waters.**

**Terra sat down again. "He...he was actually alot like you...He'd do anything to get someone to laugh. But on the inside, he could be really sweet." Terra smiled. "Come on, Ravens probally waiting for you."**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**"So, what am I like in your world?" Cyborg asked, putting the spare matteress on Heather's temporary bedframe.**

**"Oh..well uh..." Heather stammered.**

**"What Come on, I cant be that bad!" **

**"No, your not bad at all! Its just... Its kinda weird telling you that your my boyfriend...In my world I mean..." Heather blushed.**

**"Were going out? ...in your world?" Cyborg said, holding back a stunned smile.**

**Heather sat on the bed, testing it. "Yep." She awnsered,**

**"Hmm... So, your telling me in some other world Im going out with a beautiful sorceress...and Im stuck here in this world with a car and a annoying green grass stain?" Cyborg asked, smiling comically. Heather laughed, then stopped arubtly.**

**"I wonder..." Heather got up from the bed and started to walk towards Cyborg.**

**Cyborg backed up. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, nervously.**

**"I just wanna see if..." she was closing in. Cyborg back up against the wall. Closer and closer she walked, Cyborg trying to back up more and more.**

**Suddenly, she reached out and tickled him slightly under his human chin. Cyborg yelpred and look back at Heather, startled. Heather erupted into giggles. **

**"Hah! I knew it! Your still tickalish there!" Heather beamed.**

**"How...How did you do that?" he demanded, rubbing his tingly chin. "Where did you learn I was tickalish there?"**

**"When we had se-...er...I dont remember..." she lied, trying to look casual.**

**"...Oh...oookkkaaayyy (Okay)..." Cyborg said really slow. "...Well...um Im hungry...Do ya want something to eat?" Cyborg said, changing the embarassing subject.**

**"Do you...no you couldnt..." Heather said, sitting back down on the bed.**

**"What?"**

**"...Do you have waffles here?" she asked hopefully.**

**Cyborg beamed. "Comin right up!"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Closing Notes: Hope you liked!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Reveiws: Keep em comin! **

**Kelly Riley- Uhm yeah... Lol thx for the reveiw I guess...**

**Poopy Penguin- Read your story, gruesome but great! Thnx!!!**

**Akamai- Hehe, thanks! Yeah your gonna be disappointed, I think this chapter was a tiddle bit too small... But enjoy anyways! **

**Bbsidekick- How am I putting RobxRae together? If anything Im getting RaexBb too close! **

**Iamrecognized- I kinda have someone like that. You see, I usually write my stories down. (You know, with a pencil n paper?) (Usually during class, haha) and I have people from my "Group" look it over. Were all Teen Titan Fanatics, so were all sorta each others Beta Readers... Sorry Lol, keep reading n reviewing tho! Your one of my top reveiwers!!!**

**Raven- Lol, I wouldnt say I was the "Best Writer Ever" (Can I get a crown for that? Haha) But thanks! Your sweet, keep R&R!!!**

**chibi goth gypsy- I have more chapters written than there are posted up here so its safe to say all this BbxRae stuff WILL BE CLEARED UP. Oh and interestig cartoon Lol!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Next Chapter: Raven forgot about the security cameras, Cyborg watches security cameras... Enough said there... Heather gets caught by Robin and Starfire who want to know what the hell is going on...So on and so forth. Hope ya like!**


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Ready

**Opening Notes: Welcome all to chapter 13! This chapter is dedicated to the "booful" (No spelling mistake there) KENDERA! She has got a new story up called "Romance Tower"! Shes one of my groupies! Lol, everyone look it up! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**"Good, your back. Lets go, we have work to do.." Raven said as Beastboy walked through the main door.**

**"But we found all the ingredients!" Beastboy complained.**

**"Yes but we still have to set up and such." Raven said as she quickly walked down the hall towards the rooms. Suddenly, the bumped into Heather.**

**"Whatcha doin?" She giggled.**

**"Dream Travel." Raven said simply.**

**"Oh! I got a B on that test! Can I help?" she asked, jumping up and down.**

**"Its personal for someone. But...you could be alot of help to the spell considering your a sorceress..." Raven shrugged. "Its up to Beastboy." she finished, looking uncertain.**

**"Uh...I dont know...Will you shut that thing up?" Beastboy pointed to her earing, looking annoyed.**

**"Jingle! She can help too! Oh, let her go, my ear is starting to hurt and she can help you out! Shes stronger than she looks..."**

**As if to prove this, the small half fairy half pixie flew out from Heathers hoop earing and lifted Beastboy clear off the floor by his arm. Beastboy started flailing around.**

**"Okay okay! You can help! Just lemme down!" Beastboy was dropped, and Jingle flew back to her comfortable ear attachment.**

**"Oh and Lives can help! Lives knows where everyones been, I can message Jingle and she can tell you where to go if you get lost!" Heather said excitedly.**

**"Alright, can we start this now?" Raven asked getting very annoyed.**

**"Okay, so when are we going to do this again?" Beastboy asked, coming into the room after Raven followed by Heather.**

**"Tonight." Raven replied.**

**"Cyborgs coming." Heather said suddenly. **

**"How..."**

**"Im a sorceress Bb, I can do more things than you could imagine." Heather sat on the bed, looking through one of Ravens spell books. Raven was on the floor mixing a bunch of the ingredients together.**

**"Whats he want?" Raven asked as Cyborg banged on the door.**

**"Hes half machine...I cant tell...His electronic brain isnt helping..." Heather said, kind of sadly.**

**"Knock Knock! I know your all in there!" Cyborg yelled through the door.**

**"What do you want?" Beastboy asked, opening the door a crack.**

**"I know what your hiding..." Cyborg said as quietly as possible.**

**"How?" Beastboy asked, sitting down on Ravens bed, then getting back up as Raven yelled at him.**

**"The security cameras." Heather awnsered for Cyborg.**

**"She makes everything so unfun!" Cyborg said, casting a playful glance at Heather. Heather just smirked.**

**"So, I didnt quite catch why were going into Terra's dreams..." Cyborg said, getting back to the subject.**

**"First, Beastboys going, not you." Raven started.**

**"Jingle's going too!" Heather interupted.**

**"Yeah...anyways its quite complicated why we are doing this. It'd be better if you didnt know." Raven said as purple smoke suddenly puffed in her face. She didnt seem to notice.**

**"Well...Can I help?" Cyborg asked.**

**"Theres nothing you can really-" Raven was interupted by Heather once again.**

**"Yes! Of course you can help!" she said, almost...too excitedly...**

**"Fine. Beastboy, we have to go over some rules. I should tell you, your going to have to go in a couple times... The first time you have to watch everything..." Raven said uneasily.**

**"What? I have to watch? You mean I have to watch Terra get raped!?!?!" Beastboy shouted. Cyborg blinked at this but said nothing.**

**"And her father kill her brother." Beastboy sank into a chair behind him.**

**"...I do? God Rae, I dont think I can handle this..." **

**"You have to, that way you'll know whats happening so the next time you can fix it without killing her father. Oh and Beastboy?" Raven asked as another puff of smoke, this time green, blew up in her face.**

**"Yeah"**

**"Dont call me Rae."**

**Beastboy sighed. "You said something about rules?" he asked after awhile.**

**"Yes. First, dont touch anything that neednt be touched." Beastboy nodded.**

**"Second, the first time you go, DO NOT interact with anybody. You must only watch."**

**"Check." Beastboy said.**

**"Third, listen to Jingle."**

**"I have to listen to a pint sized little-"**

**"You seen how strong she is, I would go calling her names..." Heather said in the corner of the room where she was watching Cyborg type away on a laptop. A small sound that sounded like bells clanged from her earing.**

**"Fine. Anything else?"**

**"Nope. Now we just have to wait till night. Heather, get out Lives. Cyborg what time is it?"**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Soon it was almost midnight. "Okay, Is Terra in her room?" Raven asked, putting some white powder away.**

**Heather traced a finger over one of the million blue lines on the wall. "Yep, shes about to go to bed."**

**"Everything else ready?" Raven asked.**

**"Jingle says shes ready." Heather motioned from where she and Cyborg were still typing away on the laptop.**

**"Okay, the spell is set. Beastboy drink this." She held up a small green vail, hissing and bubbling.**

**"Uh..." Beastboy hesitated.**

**"Just do it." she said, handing him the mixture. Beastboy drank it, but you could tell it tasted like real meat to him by the way his face scrunched up.**

**"Okay, Cyborg is your recording program set up?" Cyborg held up a thumbs up.**

**"Almost."**

**"Good. But we have to give this to Terra." Raven held up another vail, purple this time."On it." Heather said, grabbing the vail and rushing out the door.**

**"Okay, Beastboy collect yourself. You got a long night ahead of you." Raven said, looking concerned at the frightened Beastboy.**

**Beastboy sighed. "Im okay, really. Watching the girl you love get raped...Sounds like fun..." he attempted. Raven raised her eyebrow at the word 'love' but said nothing.**

**"Uhm...we have a situation..." Heather said, coming through the door, Robin and Starfire behind her.**

**"Okay, thats it. I officially cant do this. Id really rather just kill him..." Beastboy said at the sight.**

**"What the hell is going on here?" Robin asked.**

**"Heather, what'd you tell him?" Raven glanced at Robin then stared at Heather.**

**"Uh...I...He just..." pausing she quickly added "Terra's asleep." saving herself from the question.**

**"Did you give the mixture to her?" Cyborg asked for Raven.**

**"Yeah, I told her it was a drink Starfire made." Heather blushed.**

**"But...I did not make any beverage this evening." Starfire said, obviously confused.**

**"Heather, fill them in. We have to start, and I dont want any interuptions. Okay, we need them at least ten feet from each other. Beastboy, lets go. Cyborg, start up your program. Heather, watch your Lives while you fill them in." Raven said, bringing one more vail with her consisting of light blue liquid with alot of sparkles. Midnight Moon.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Closing Notes: Short, sorry this is like a preperation chapter, hope you didnt hate too much. Im also posting another chapter today so enjoy that one too!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Reveiws: w00t! This is so awsome! People Love Me!!!**

**Corrpt'dDr-ms-** **Hehe Kenny! Muahaha thanks! I know, I loved the se- slip too! (For anyone who dont know what that is, she ment to say sex but changed her mind) Muahaha Im evil, anyways keep reviewin!!! Love ya lotz, THIS CHAPTERS FOR YOU BOOFUL!**

**Akamai- Lol! Heather is actually my name, i couldnt think of a good one for her. And I actually have everything she wears except for Jingle. But Jingle is dedicated to my friend Ally. Lol I kinda like to base things on me and my friends. Exstatic you like tho! Keep Reveiwing! **

**BbSidekSck- Thanks! Hehe, yes i know, it did need more BbxTerra fluff, its just im kinda trying to get this done so i just want Bb to go in and come out of her dreams, tell her how he feels, and then theres the possible lemon... Am I taking this too fast? **

**Shepyt- Actually, your FAR from the saddest part, im afraid. Glad you like though! **

**Kelly Riley- Sorry Chicka, thats at the end of the story! **

**TeenTitanTrueFriend- Lmao, thanks! Muahaha, your great, keep reveiwing, I LOVE your reveiws!**

**Poopy Penguin- Yeah your welcome! I try to update every couple of days even though I got more written, so just bear with me alright? Lol.**

**Iamrecognized- Ill read asap! I love readin FanFic almost as much as I love writting them! Keep reviewin, I love them too!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Next Chapter: Dream Travel. Beastboy dont like it, not one bit...**


	14. Chapter 14: Terran

**Opening Notes: ALoT of swearing in this chapter. Very sorry. Also sorry that it took so long! Christmas and stuff was gettin in the way, next chapter will be updated shortly!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me? Own the Titans? Thatd so be a dream come true! Too bad it'd never happen.**

* * *

**Walking as quietly as possible down the hallway Beastboy suddenly asked. "Rae?"**

**"Dont call me that." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.**

**"Why are you doing this?" He asked, ignoring her.**

**"What do you mean?" Raven asked, though no confusion showed on her face.**

**"I mean, why are you helping Terra? Why are you helping me?"**

**Raven sighed unexpectantly. "I have my reasons." she said as she came upon Terra's door. Beastboy hesitated before joining her.**

**"Dont worry, it'll be alright. Just remember, you cant do anything but watch this time. Tommorow you can make a diffrence."**

**Beastboy wrung his hands nervously. "How will I get out?"**

**"Jingle will tell you how when it is time." She said simply as Beastboy now remembered the unusualy quiet jumble of gold and silver on his shoulder. "Good luck." she said and stepped back.**

**Raven slowly put some of the blue liquid in her hands. Blowing it onto Jingle and Beastboy, who was surprised at how it quickly turned to a powder, she chanted "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!" as quiet as possible. Slowly they started to glow and disappear all together. Right before Beastboy was no longer visable he waved a frightened goodbye to Raven.**

**Blinking, she turned and left.**

**"Sucsess?" Starfire asked as Raven walked through the door.**

**"Yes. Whats Lives say?" Raven asked Heather who was studying the blue lines on the wall.**

**"Says he made it, hes in her room at the moment. It also says Starfire and Robin are sitting less than a inch apart..." she turned and smirked at them. Sure enough, they were almost touching at the knees. Both blushed and moved just a little bit away.**

**"Enough nonscense. Make sure hes alright, not if those two are making out." Starfire looked confused at Ravens words but said nothing while Robin turned pure scarlet.**

**"Okay, the recording can auto run itself. Who wants waffles for a midnight snack?" Cyborg asked, getting up and glancing towards Heather.**

**"I do!" Heather piped up.**

**"You stay, you need to watch Beastboy." Raven said and sat, trying to meditate through all the noise. Heather pouted but went back to the wall.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Where are we?" Beastboy asked more to himself than anyone else as he examined his surroundings. He was in a room full of diffrent stones and pebbles lying around on shelves, chairs, and even the bed.**

**"Heather says were in Terras room. Get in the closet." Jingle said in his ear sounding like a whisper.**

**Beastboy reluctantly did as he was told, remembering Ravens rules. He wondered why she was doing so much, just to help Terra. He shrugged as he heard the door creak open and looked out through a small crack.**

**There stood Terra, except she was way younger. Her hair was half the length Beastboy knew and she was much smaller. She looked abouteight years old. Her blue eyes were shining with tears and she ran to her bed, collapsing on it, rocks and all. Beastboy wanted to reach out and hold her, telling her it was alright, even though he didnt know what 'it' was yet. He almost moved but Jingle seemed prepared and pulled him back a step. Suddenly, another figure stood at the door.**

**"Chickydee...He'll fall asleep soon, dont worry..." The figure looked almost excatly like Terra except his hair was cut shorter. He also seemed a tiny bit taller than Terra, and his eyes were a darker blue.**

**"Chickydee..." the boy said again as he walked towards the crying Terra. Beastboy guessed this was a nickname.**

**"Why?" she sniffed. "Why does he gotta be like this? Its just not fair..." Terra said erupting into even more tears.**

**"I know Terra, it sucks. But I'll protect you with my life, remember?" he sat next to her on the bed and tickled her foot, making her giggle and Beastboy remember this for future information. Suddenly a roar was heard through the house.**

**"BITCH WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOUR IN THIS HOUSE! GET YOUR SORRY FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!" (A/N: Sorry again for all the swearing, it was nessicary. And, this IS rated "R"...)**

**Terra squeezed her eyes shut and the boy whom Beastboy guessed was her brother hugged her close.**

**"STUPID BITCH!" the roars were closer. Terra hugged onto her brother and braced for impact as stomping footsteps approached the door.**

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU JACKASS! ME AND TERRA NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK!" A big man appeared in the doorway. Graying blonde hair was missing from his head and he held a beer bottle in his hand as if to smash it into them both. He looked very angry and even more drunk.**

**"Leave her alone." Terra's brother said, hugging her closer.**

**"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! DONT MAKE ME HURT YOU TOO TERRAN!" the man shouted and chucked the beer bottle at him. He missed because of his drunkness but it hit the side of the wall and glass shattered onto the two siblings. Jingle was holding him back slightly. Terra winced as a glass shard ran across her cheek but did nothing.**

**"Leave her alone." Terran repeated.**

**"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU ASSHOLE! GO PLAY WITH THAT BITCH GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS!" Terra's father started to walk forward. Beastboy clenched his teeth but did nothing. He knew he couldnt do anything for the guy who was about to save the girl he loved.**

**"Go away. Leave her alone, shes done nothing to you! And dont bring Raven into this! Shes not my girlfriend! Go away you bastard!" Beastboys jaw dropped. Raven? It couldnt be... Peices of a puzzle suddenly fit together in his mind. Raven... this is why she was helping him! To get back an old friend! Before Beastboy could understand this all, the man punched Terran in his jaw and blood spurted on the wall behind them. The boy winced but still held onto Terra.**

**"Do NOT call your own father a bastard you ungrateful little fucking son of a bitch!" he said gruffly.**

**"DONT CALL MY MOTHER A BITCH!" Terra suddenly shouted.**

**"ILL CALL YOUR MOTHER WHATEVER THE HELL I BLOODY WELL PLEASE TO CALL HER! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR DAMNED MOTHER SO STAY OUT OF IT YOU STUPID WHORE!" The man shouted and pushed Terra from Terran's grip onto the hard floor below. Jingle held Beastboy back once more. Terra boldly got up but stood back a couple steps.**

**"You never told us about my mother, thats your fault. But anybody would be better than you." She said quietly as Terran got up stood in front of her.**

**"YOUR MOTHER WAS A FUCKING LUNATICK! SHE DIDNT EVEN LIKE YOU, LET ALONE LOVE YOU! DONT BRING HER INTO THIS!" the man tried to push Terran out of the way but without sucsess.**

**Beastboy seen Terran tell Terra something in her ear. She nodded but looked even sadder, if that was possible.**

**"GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE TOOK MY FUCKING CIGARETTES!" the man shouted.**

**"I did not!" Terra tried to shout back, but her voice seemed weak.**

**"YES YOU DID, YOU STUPID BITCH! GIVE THEM BACK!" Terras father pushed Terran again, with a much harder force, and he fell to the ground. Terra ran. If it wasnt for her being so small she wouldnt have made it to the door. Thankfully she did and Beastboy could hear footsteps on the staircase as she ran downstairs.**

**"DAMN YOU! YOU FUCKING LET THE DAMNED BITCH GET AWAY! ILL KILL YOU!" the man kicked Terran, who was still on the floor, hard.**

**"Stop...leave her alone..." Terran managed, holding his sides.**

**"DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!" he said, and left the room, only to come back with a baseball bat. Suddenly, Beastboy heard a small noise behind him as a tiny door opened. Quickly he changed into a fly and flew to the ceiling. Terra stood there, a scar from the glass still on her cheek. Behind her was another room full of rocks which seemed to be Terrans room. Beastboy could only guess to why there was a door between the closets.**

**Terra ran up to the crack that Beastboy had looked out of. She shut the door behind her and it was dark in the closet except for the tiny lights peeping out from under the door and cracks. Even Jingle's glow had died down.**

**Suddenly, Beastboy heard something or someone get hit with the baseball bat. He heard something crack and winced. Terra gasped and stared, wide eyed, tears slowly forming again. Then, she started to back away. Beastboy heard the mans voice from the other side of the closet door.**

**"Hello little Terra, now how did you get in that closet?" footsteps came closer and closer. Terra turned to the door and opened it and tried to run. Beastboy stood looking down from the ceiling in fly form, watching as the man grabbed Terra and swung her back into her room. Beastboy crawled out of the now open door and onto the wall. He hoped he wouldnt stand out to much. Jingle had lost her glow completly and Beastboy could now see her in full form. She looked just like Heather, except not gothic. Beastboy didnt care though, and instead, looked back to the scene in front of him. Now he seen Terra, her body against one of the many boulders in her room as the man slowly came up to her. He also seen her brother, and he almost fainted at the sight.**

* * *

**Closing Notes: Okay, there it is... i must warn you, its going to get pretty sad in the next few chapters, if it isnt already... Dont worry, i think its gonna have a good ending tho!**

* * *

**Reveiws: Woah, alot of reveiws! Thankiez Muchos!**

**  
Terra-Jordan - Lol im trying! Writers block really really really sucks! Lol, keep reviewin!**

**Teentitantruefriend - Ahhh dont kill me! Im trying! I swear it! Have mercy!**

**Corrpt'dDr-ms - Your gonna be introduced in the sequal, remember? Sorry, but itd be to much to have you in it now. The sequals gonna focus on Heather (Me lol), Jingle (Ally), You (Still thinkin of a name for you), and Rachel (Still thinkin of a name for her), and of course Cyborg as Heather's lover, lol...**

**SoUlStEaLeR - Thanks, and Ill try!**

**Akamai - Yeah, glad you liked! Keep reviewin!**

**Eclipse Of The Sun - Oh, thanks! Thats really sweet of you! Im not all that talented, im actually very crazy if you meet me, lol. Im really glad you like, and Ill do what you say and be "graphical" as you put it.**

**Malik Ming - One, im not a man lol, two, yeah i know what you mean. Lol keep reveiwing!**

**MidnightMoon- Ahh your name is the name of a special ingredient in my story! How is that? Lol, and thanks alot!**

**MoOn-DoGgY??-669 - Hah! Im going to make a BbxTerra flag! Unless your willing to give up yours for a talented writer like me? Lol, just kidding. Thanks, and keep reveiwing!**

**SakuraKon(Kai's Girl - Alright, Ill explain, hehe. Glad you like it, keep reveiwing! **

**Bbsidekick - w00t! Yes, here is the next chapter for you! You really think so? Im never sure with lemons... They confuzzle me... Lol**

**Kelly Riley - Yes, im sorry for the long wait, i dont think the next chapter will take so long.**

**Iamrecognized - Oh I know! I hate it when people say X-mas! It soo takes the Christ outta Christmas! (Im christian too!) And I think I reveiwed, sometimes i get so into the story i forget to reveiw at the end, so if I havnt, tell me and I will!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Too sad to summarize... Sorry...**


	15. Chapter 15: Raven's Conscious

**Opening Notes: Sniff SniffSoo...sad... Looks up Oh! Im typing! Okay, warning: Extremely sad chapter here...Very sorry...dont worry...I...think it gets...better...Goes back to crying histarically**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I put these characters through a TON of torture, but, alas, they are not mine. If they were though...well...Id be shooting up more fireworks with Ravens powers, cooking tofu hotdogs with Beastboy, playin non-stop gamestation with Cyborg, kickin ass with Robin, and take journeys to the mall of shopping and discover more joys of earthly hair ordaments with Starfire.**

* * *

**"Jingle says Beastboys taking this pretty well so far. Hes turned himself into a fly and is on the wall watching. She does see tears in his eyes though." Heather said to the still meditating Raven. Raven peeked open one eye.**

**"...and Terran?" she asked.**

**"Hes gone. Their father is moving in towards Terra now..." Heather said.**

**Raven said nothing to this but closed her eyes again.**

**"Raven, why dont you go get some herbal tea? Or I could get you some leftover waffles?" Cyborg asked.**

**"No." Raven said simply. **

**"Raven-" Robin tried.**

**"No." She said again.**

**"But-"**

**"NO!" She yelled, eyes now open and pure white.**

**Suddenly Heather winced and looked up from Lives. "Id hate to be Beastboy right now..." She shook her head sadly.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You could see the baseball bats target perfectly. The dent in Terrans head was unmistakable. He seemed to be drowning in his own blood. Beastboy pried his eyes away from the cruelty towards where Terra lie against a boulder. He knew what part of this horror movie was coming next and he couldnt bear to watch, but he knew he had to. He had to help Terra, and for that he needed to watch. He needed to watch the most horrific, cruel, and disgusting thing that would haunt his dreams for life. Jingle sighed and patted Beastboy softly, feeling his pain. The water in his eyes was unmistakable for tears and his whole body shivered with hate towards this man, this man that was supposed to be Terra's father.**

**Terra lie there, crying. Her father stood in front of her, a big man against a small girl. He was so drunk, he practically fell over just standing there. "Lets play a little game...Yes a little game that will teach you to shut your mouth about what you just saw... A little game..." he was saying. Terra shrank back into the boulder, trying to be as small as possible. Never in her life had she been so scared. As the big man advanced Beastboy tried to crawl forward but Jingle held him back once more.**

**"Come on you, be a good girl now. How about you take off that shirt? Its quite hot in here..." The man said, trying to pry the shirt off the defenseless Terra.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Terra tossed and turned in her bed. Her nightmere seemed like reality, she was going to feel it all over again... **

**He pulled off my shirt, I was barly old enough to wear a bra but I was a tiny bit thankful that I wasnt completly exposed to my father right then. I was scared, his touch was so hurtful. I couldnt do anything. I kept crying, trying to tell him to stop. All that came out of my mouth were chokes and sobs. I tried my best not to look at my brother, he was so cold and bloody. His cheeks which were usually so rosy were dead pale. This, of course, made me cry much more and I looked away. My father was now taking off my shorts. My life began to creep through my eyes. Slowly, I was becoming naked. He kept telling me something, but I couldnt understand. I was crying much to hard. Suddenly, he reached out and smacked me straight across the face and yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" to me. Sure, it shut me up for a moment, but I continued my tears of pain and hate after the moment.**

**I felt him reach around me and try to undo my bra. I backed up harder against the boulder, crushing his fingers. He swore at me, and slapped me again, but he had undone my bra. I was now almost fully exposed to him, my undeveloped breasts all his. I tried to hide myself but he pushed my arms out of the way and started to touch me. His touch was cold and hard, hurting me with each movement. Slowly, he got bored of this and reached for my last peice of clothing.**

**"No..." I wailed, crying histarically. He told me to shut up and continued. After my last peice of self-pride was thrown to the floor, I tried to cover myself up again. He pushed my hands out of the way again and reached for me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Man... Terra... I never knew..." Robin was saying. "I feel awful..."**

**"Why do you feel the awfulness? It was not your fault her father was a kroglifgar..." Starfire tried to comfort him.**

**"Yeah, but after the way I yelled at her that night...I didnt know what she had gone through..." Robin said, his head in his hands.**

**"Its not your fault Robin. Deal with reality. I know, it does suck what happened to her and her brother, but it will soon all be in the past." Raven stood up.**

**"Where're you going?" Heather asked.**

**"I need to think." Raven held up here mirror and was suddenly transported into her own mind. There, she was met by a couple emotions who wished to have a small word with her...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Selfish." Anger snorted.**

**"Unlike you." Wisdom replied.**

**"Sooo... sad..." Timid cried.**

**Even Happy shook her head, her smile not a big as usual.**

**Raven blinked. "Was it really wrong for me? Did I really put Beastboy into a mess he could have nightmeres about for the rest of his life?"**

**Slowly, most of her emotions nodded. The rest just stood quiet. Raven nodded back.**

**"Then Im going to help him." she said, and quickly exited out of the forbidden door, not bothering to hear the pleas not to.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Coming out of her mirror, everyone glanced at her but returned to whatever work they were doing. Soon after they heard more chemicals being mixed, they got curious again and stared.**

**"Uhh Raven? What are you doing?" Robin asked first.**

**"Im going. You can keep an eye on those two." Raven said, simply nodding towards Cyborg and Heather. They blushed. **

**"Going where?" Starfire asked, coming up behind Robin.**

**"Into Terras dreams. It was selfish of me to let him go in there alone. For that, i must apolagize to him..." She said. She drank some liquid quickly. "Heather, lets go." Heather nodded, knowing what she had to do. The two walked out of the room, Heather grabbing the almost forgotten Midnight Moon.**

**"Terran must be some guy, huh?"**

**"Please dont talk about Terran right now..." Raven asked in a almost pleading voice. Soon they came to Terras door.**

**"I hope this goes well... Good luck." Heather said quietly, taking the liquid which turned to powder before it hit her hands, and blowing ever so gently on it. Slowly Raven started to disappear.**

* * *

**Closing Notes: Well...thats all...very sorry cuz its so sad... Sniff**

* * *

**Reveiws: Thank you all muchoz!**

**Iamrecognized - Well there, i know i signed it that time! and yes, im not all good with my grammer yet... lol...**

**Hermoineandterras-Twin16 - I know! I know! I know! It is really sad, i almost cried writing it!**

**Akamai - Omg, I soo seen you on Animation Insider Forums! Im Gawjuz Heather Sorry, I just wanted to point that out... Anyways, thanks for the reveiw!**

**Malik Ming - It would affect Beastboy more if Raven wasnt there, I almost did that... I was gonna make Raven break down in front of him cause he looked so hurt and all, but I scratched that idea. Seemed too unlike Raven, ya know? And lol, I know you ment it like that, im just crazy about them things...**

**the kool kid - Wow, glad to know I got myself an "addicted" fan! w00tz for me! Hehe, thanks! Sorry bout my writerz block, I mean, i got a idea of whats gonna happen, I just dont...know how im gonna make it happen... you get me?**

* * *

**Next Chatper: Gawsh... Well Raven goes into Terras dreams as well, see's Terran on the floor, dead...ALMOST cries...uhh thats all im gonna say...**


	16. Chapter 16: Terra's Past

**Opening Notes: Due to people barfing from the last chapter, Ive acknowledged some of the more sexual parts in this chapter. If you experienced any displeasures from the last chapter or this one, I am DEEPLY sorry.**

**Also, Ive never wrote a rape before. Actually, come to think of it, Ive never read one either. So, im sorry if something is kinda screwy...**

**Another Also, Beastboy and Raven are JUST FRIENDS in this story. If you want a BbxRae romance pairing, check out my oneshot, "Internet Dating"!**

**Yet another Also, Im almost done with this story... Dont cry though! Im writing a sequal! The sequal will be all about Heather. I wrote a summary for it so here ya go!**

**---Remember Heather from "Terra"? Well shes back in the sequal to it. She has found her way home, but Starfire's never been heard of, Robin has died, Cyborgs her abusive boyfriend, Beastboy's heart gets broken because of Terra, and Raven's father is genuinly pissed. Heather is completly scared, and she misses her new friends back in another alternate Earth. What happens? More Oc's.---**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dont own the Titans. I do, however, own the laptop I use to twist their lives with!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I closed my eyes. I couldnt help it. 'How could someones father be so fucking cruel? Hes sick, twisted, demented, completly fucked up! How can someone do such a...' My thinking was cut off by a whisper in my head.**

**'Beastboy.' it said. Did I think that? I looked at Jingle, maybe she had said something. No, she was staring, wide eyed, at the scene in front of her.**

**'Beastboy.' it came again. Again, I looked at Jingle. If this was a game, I would be seriously pissed off.**

**'Beastboy!' it shouted. Was that Raven? It had her monotone voice all over it.**

**'Raven?' I thought back. Nothing else came into my mind. I looked around the room, trying to avoid my eyes from the sight of Terra and her father. Then I seen it. A hooded face in the window. My eyes widened. "Raven?" I whispered out loud. Jingle turned to me, confused. She traced my eyes and seen the figure in the window and gasped. Raven held up a finger to her lips, hushing us both. I shrugged my shoulders, asking her what the hell she was doing. She shook her head, pointed to the rape, pointed toward the closet, and disappeared. I looked at Jingle. She seemed as confused as I was. Suddenly, i put the peices together and crawled towards the closet again. Jingle followed as I crawled through the crack and morphed back. Sure enough, Raven stood there, her hood pulled down farther than normal. "What-" I started.**

**"Im sorry. I should not have made you come here. You can go back and Ill stay." she said, almost sympathetically.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I shouldnt have pushed this on you like that. It was for my own selfish wants."**

**"They wernt all selfish. You were also making sure Terra wouldnt get hurt."**

**"I still should not have pushed this shit on you. Go, I'll stay." I laughed quietly.**

**"Like Im gonna let you sit here and watch Terra get raped by yourself." I said sarcastically. "Why is your hood pulled down father than usual?"**

**"I look the same as I did in this time. Her father will recognize me. Your really gonna stay?"**

**"Its gonna suck and your cloak might be a tiny bit wet when were done but yeah. And uhh...Rae?" I could tell Raven noticed me calling her Rae but she pretended not to notice.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Im sorry about Terran...How did you two know each other anyways?"**

**"He..." she sighed. "He was a really good friend..." I scensed her not comfortable with the conversation so I dropped it.**

**"We should get back!" Jingle whispered in my ear as a scream was heard. Raven nodded. I sighed, wishing I had more time away from the site behind the closet door.**

**Morphing into a fly again, I walked back onto the wall outside. Raven appeared beside me, being held by Jingle, who seemed to not even notice the new weight on her. Raven had shrunk.**

**"Shrinking potion." she said before I could ask. I closed my eyes, sighed, and opened them to the scene in front of me again, knowing I wouldnt like what I saw.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sexual Content!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Squirming in my bed, I threw the covers off me in my slumber. The vision of my father was clear. The face I hate the most had its evil glint in its eyes. **

**His touch, hurtful. His gaze, evil. His temper, drunk and pissed. I squealed as he grabbed me, pushing his hand into me. It hurt. I looked up at him through teary eyes, the man who made me, the man who would destroy me. He was smiling. Smiling like a child, seeing millions of presents under the tree on Christmas day. I tried to push his hands out of me but he pushed them away roughly. I tried again. This time he got up and went over to my drawer which had stuff that I had used to run away with before. I had always come back, my brother was still here. Now he took out my sack, and rummaged in it until he found a rope. I remembered putting it in there. 'Just in case' I had thought. 'Just in case I might need it.' He came back towards me, and I choked. I couldnt cry anymore, my eyes were sore. My throat felt like one big bee sting. My lungs were almost out of air from gasping with pain and crying so hard. **

**He grabbed my hands roughly and tied them behind my back. I kept chocking, trying to cry more, but I couldnt. The tears were gone, the sound dead. It had seemed crying was the only thing I had had control over, but now it came no more. I didnt have any control. None. My father had taken it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh..." Heather said quietly. The whole room turned to her, knowing her wall had the awnsers to their questions.**

**"This is...I ummm..." she tried. She dragged her eyes away from the wall and towards three feared faces. She simply nodded sadly and their fears were confirmed.**

**"How could someone do such a...fucked up thing?" Starfire asked. Cyborg cringed. Robin shook his head, not bothering to yell at Cyborg for letting her watch Mtv.**

**"Star...this is a fucked up world." Heather said, not knowing anything about Mtv and assuming she had sworn before.**

**"But you are not from this world..."**

**"Looking at these lines, I can tell." she said, and turned back to her wall.**

**"Oh." Starfire said, and layed down on Ravens bed. Cyborg just shook his head.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sexual Content!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Slowly he pulled down his own pants. I dared not look. Instead I turned my head so my cheek touched the cold surface of the boulder I was pushed up against. I closed my eyes and waited. Even though I was prepared, I had no idea how much it hurt. He thrust into me, and I screamed. I didnt think id be able to walk after this. In and out he thrust like a madman. I was determined not to scream again, it had made him trust harder. He liked my pain. He kept going in deeper, faster. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I wanted him to be done with me, to leave me to my own pain and misery. But he wouldnt. Suddenly, warm, wet stuff entered me. It was disgusting, i sqeezed my eyes shut. He kept going, in and out. I felt sick. He kept going deeper.**

**Suddenly, something inside me broke. I couldnt help but scream again. I was trapped. Trapped in my own pain. He pulled out. I couldnt feel myself, my legs wouldnt work. He laughed. Still squinting, I told him I hated him. It just made him laugh more. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He left me for a moment, going back to my brother and picking up the bat still dented in his skull. I shook my head in disgust.**

**"No." I said, firmly, though still quiet. I felt strength come to me from somewhere deep inside me. I looked back at my brother. He wouldnt do the same to me. **

**"No." I said louder, standing up. He looked up at me, smiling like a phsyco. **

**"Im sorry Terra, but you have to end. Your going to have the same fate as your brother."**

**"You dont know my brother...or me."**

**"Im your father, of course I know you." **

**"Do you?" I picked up a pebble with my powers. Id never shown them to him before, afraid he would throw me out. Now, it was diffrent. Tables had turned, my brother was dead. He was going to pay, and I didnt care if he threw me out. Now that Terran was gone, I had no reason to be in this Godforsaken place anymore.**

**I chucked the pebble at his head. He looked startled for a moment and I took this oppurtunity to pick up another, bigger this time.**

**"What the...?" I threw it at him and he clutched his head where it had hit. "How are you...Your some kind of freak arnt you!?!?" he yelled.**

**"No. Im just pissed." I said, picking up the boulder from behind me. I seen his eyes widen.**

**"Terr-" was all he could say before the boulder came crashing down on him. **

**Then I woke up.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Closing Notes: Again, Im deeply sorry for the rape parts. My reviewers said to do it! Blame them!!!**

* * *

**Reveiws: WOAH, lots this time! Btw, Blame these people! Lol, jk! If you hurt my reveiwers, someones gonna get their butt's kicked pretty hard!!!**

**MidnightMoon - Aha! Sweet, people use my ideas! w00t! And yes, I know last chapter was sad, but this chapters worse...**

**Corrpt'dDr-ms - I already picked out a name for you! Its Elleena (Pronounced: El-ee-na, Ill tell ya it at school if you can pronounce it)**

**TeenTitanTrueFriend - Must . Write . More . Fic . For . TeenTitanTrueFriend . !!! . Lol**

**Matches9524 - Im glad your glad that you read a BbxTerra fic! Lol**

**MidnightMoon - Must...write...more...!!!**

**Terra-Jordan - Addicted? ADDICTED? A-FRIGGIN-DDICTED??? ...Sweet! :) Lol**

**Terasbestfriendkitten - Hah! Im so in love with that smily now! 3 3 3!!! Muahaha, oh and tell your brother not to be readin Rated R stories! Tsk tsk tsk, not good for the health! And yes, Terra does RULE! 3!**

**Corrpt'dDr-ms - Hurry yourself! Ive got more chapters up than you!**

**Spazzfire - OMG! I loved that story! That guys a really great writer, thanks for recommending it! And Raven did crush on Robin? Wow, that totally came to me off the top of my head!**

**Kikyo728 - Yeah, pretty much...**

**Eclipse Of The Sun - I couldnt feel, I was crying too much! I feel really bad putting Terra through all of this...But really, thanks! I guess I do got some talent, but Im no J.k. Rowling!**

**Malik Ming - Well, im actually not sure what im going to do with that. I mean, Beastboys gotta forgive her right? But then again...who said this was going to have a happy ending?**

**Iamrecognized - You were pretty much why I decided to put up the "sexual content" dividers. I just hope you dont lose interest... your one of my top reveiwers!!!**

**Bbsidekick - yes, Yes, and YES! You are so right, Terra's father is a asshole! If I had superpowers, Id go all SuperPhysco on him!!!**

**Akamai - Wow, with your mouth open! Sweet! Now I just need to build a fly to fly in your mouth for this chapter! Lol, sorry im just kidding... Im glad you like tho! And yes, you probally will see me on AI! :)**

**MoOn-DoGgY??-699 - Yay!!! BbxTerra 4 Life! Lol, cliffhangers rock! They make you think about whats gonna happen! w00t!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Well, now that the watching parts over, Beastboy and Raven can go back in and kick some abusive father butt! w00t!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Aftershock

**Opening Notes: Well its been awhile eh hasnt it? Sorry bout everything. Sorry x 100000000000000000! But Im back! And with an new chapter! w00tz for me! This is a short chapter because I wanted to make the part where Bb and Raven go and kick Terras fathers ass all one chapter. Induldge!**

**-**

**Beastboy closed his eyes, not watching as this man entered Terra. He kept his eyes closed, knowing he wasnt supposed to. He tried to pry them open but he no longer had any control. Though he had his eyes closed, his ears heard the scream perfectly.**

**"No." I heard Terra say.**

**"Im sorry Terra, but you have to end. Your going to have the same fate as your brother." Her fathers voice rang out like a physco.**

**"You dont know my brother...or me." Terra shot back in a determined voice.**

**"Im your father, of course I know you." The man took a step towards her**

**"Do you?" Terra asked quizzically.**

**"What the...?" **

**"How are you...Your some kind of freak arnt you?" **

**"No. Im just pissed." Terra said in a extrememly pissed off voice, proving her words true.**

**"Terr-" A crash was heard. Then silence.**

**"Beastboy, its time to go..." Raven said beside me, breaking the silence. A small tear leaked out of my still closed eye, but I nodded.**

**"Jingle, get us outta here." Raven said.**

**"Gladly." The soft whisper of the half fairy half pixy blew through the air. Slowly it felt as if I were a million tiny peices, but it didnt hurt. I still didnt dare open my eyes.**

**Suddenly, my feet landed on the ground, but I fell back anyways.**

**"Sorry." Jingle said in my ear. I nodded a 'its okay'. Finally, i opened my eyes. We were outside Terra's room, and it was dawn. I heard things being shuffled inside of the room and Raven grabbed my arm and pulled me away towards her own room. When we got there, we were greeted in silence. Hugs were exchanged from people who knew what we had just witnessed. I shut my eyes again, trying to get awful pictures out of my mind. Suddenly, a hand tapped my head. I looked up at Heather who seemed to be grasping something. She took it to a vail and placed the object inside. Then, she did the same to Raven.**

**Suddenly, the pictures started to fade. **

**"I have to put em back when you go back, but after that I can dispose of them." she said. I was extremely grateful that Raven had found her at this point in time. I gave her a small smile.**

**"Well...I think Ill go make breakfast..." Robin said. "Come on Starfire, come help me." he offered, shaking her.**

**"I shall be there in a second, please wait for me." the alien said. She stood up from Ravens bed; she'd obviously fallen asleep. Quickly, she gave Raven a hug and whispered in her ear. Raven nodded. Then she made her way over to me.**

**"May the Gods of the Zilarnian Suns watch over you on your next journey." She said quietly. She then hugged me and left with Robin.**

**The blue lines that were on the walls faded and Cyborg finished typing. Then, he and Heather both said their goodbyes and left, saying something about much needed sleep.**

**I sat down on the floor, not wanting to piss Raven off by sitting on anything else. She nodded.**

**"We should get some sleep..." she said, a faint look of tiredness crossing her face. I nodded and got up, closing the door on my way out. For a moment, I stood outside her door, leaning against the wall beside it. I still couldnt beleive that shit had happened to Terra even though I had seen it with my own two eyes. Reaching up, i rubbed my temples and left the wall. I walked down to my room and silently closed my door behind myself. 'I need music...' I thought silently. 'Music...music...music..." I said flipping through my CD's. I found a CD that wasnt labeled and popped it into my CD player after brushing an old shirt off it. Plugging in my headphones i turned it up to full blast and lay down. Britney Spears's voice made me roll my eyes but I was too tired to change it. I fell asleep almost instantly.**

**-**

**The rest of the day went fine. Most every avoided Terra as much as they could, but acted as if nothing had happened when they wernt succsessful. Robin spent the day in the gym with Starfire while Cyborg wouldnt let anyone come into the garage. Terra was oddly excluded. Only Silkie would be around her, and that was only because her hair smelled faintly of a berry simaler to Zorka Berries; it was in her shampoo.**

**Terra cooked all three meals that day and figured they just were having bad days or something. She shuddered when she came across a show that evening about a father after her daughter, wanting to kill her, and Terra quickly changed the channel. The only thing Terra could do then was play video games.**

**Finally the day almost ended and Beastboy and Raven woke up. They didnt remember anything about erlier because of the spell Heather had given them. But soon after Terra fell asleep, everyone huddled into Ravens room for the second time that week. Heather reminded Beastboy and Raven of the disaster when she put the pictures back inside of their minds.**

**Tonight was going to be a long night.**

**-**

**Closing Notes: Well, glad thats done.**

**-**

**Reveiws: Sorry, cant review to everyone. I dont know who i replied to and who i didnt. The only reveiw im going to reply to is Shepyt.**

**Hey Shepyt, wanna know something about this story that'll make you wish you never said that? Terra's life in this story is based on my own. Now whos the child abuser here? Huh? Huh? Didnt think so. **

**-**

**Next Chapter: Well obviously, BbxRae are goin in and kickin some MAJOR father buttox! w00t BbxRae!**


	18. Chapter 18: Angels :The End:

**Opening Notes: LAST CHAPTER! Well we all know whats going to happen in this chapter. Hope you like it:D**

**-**

**We were back, and this time it wasnt going to go down like it had. Raven made me wear one of her green cloaks while she did some kind of face changing spell. She now had long black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. To me, she looked like a vampire, but I'd never tell her that.**

**As before, I was inside of Terras room. Smiling like a vicious wolf, i hid in her closet again with Raven beside me. This was going to be fun. Terra came in, crying like before. She threw herself on the bed while her brother Terran came in. I swear I seen a faint smile on Ravens face when she seen Terran, but even if I did she'd never admit it to me. Words were exchanged by Terra and Terran, but I didnt hear. I was too busy waiting for her father to charge in and plus, id heard it all before.**

**Finally, threats were yelled and Terra's father did pound in. He was drunk, no surprise there. Me and Raven waited as planned before. We had set out a tiny timeline of what happened with Heathers help and figured we'd strike right before he threw the beer bottle. Finally, he raised his arm to throw.**

**"Now." Raven whispered, floating out of the closet with Beastboy right after her.**

**"Dude, are you seriously drunk enough?" Beastboy asked as the man dropped the bottle, startled at their appearance.**

**"No shapeshifting." Raven whispered the reminder for the fiftieth time. **

**"What the fuck? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The man yelled, backing up. The beer bottle forgotten, he turned to run. **

**"Hold it." Raven said, shutting the door with an invisable force. "I think someone needs to learn a little bit about what happens when you do what you were about to do."**

**"Who are they?" I heard Terra ask Terran from behind me in a hushed voice.**

**"Theyre our angels..." Terran whispered back and I smiled. I turned back to the man who was on the ground, begging for mercy.**

**"Dont hurt me...please...ill do anything... i have beer! Do you want a drink? I got beer!" he yelled as Raven walked towards him.**

**"What do you think?" she asked, turning back to me with a blank look but a hint of enjoyment in her voice. "What should we do with him?" I took one look at his face and punched him straight in the eye.**

**"I think..." I said, shaking my fist. "...I think someone here is in big trouble." I finished, punching him again. It felt weird not being able to use my powers, but it felt good to use my fists, especially on him. Raven must have felt the same because when she kicked him, she looked startled at herself.**

**Pictures of the night before in Terra's dream flashed into my mind, sending me into a frenzy of kicking and hitting this poor excuse of a human. Raven helped me, throwing a couple of her own in. Slowly, she picked up speed and began vicously striking him. After awhile I stopped Raven. Her anger was getting uncontrollable. She stopped and sighed while I took a good look at him. His breathing was labored, his body full of bruises. I flung him against a wall and turned to Raven. "I said I didnt want to kill him. Getting this close is good enough." I said as he moaned from behind me. Kicking him one last time in between the legs, i turned to Raven. "Wheres Jingle?" I asked confused as to how we were going to get home.**

**"Right here, stupid." A voice chimmed in my ear. **

**"Oh, hey. Well I think some changes have been made..." I said, looking back at the beaten up old man. **

**"Who... are you?" he asked, sitting up.**

**"Your angel." I said and spit on him. Turning to Terra I seen she wasnt on the bed. Terran wasnt in sight either. I looked around the room and seen they were talking to Raven.**

**"...for saving us. I dont know what would have happened if it hadnt been for you two. Ive never seen him so drunk..." Terran was saying.**

**"I have an idea..." i whispered to myself.**

**"How can we ever repay you?" he asked, looking back and forth between both of us.**

**"Use your powers for good, never evil." I said, stepping in. "And if you ever hear of a group called the Teen Titans, track them down. "Oh and if you ever see a guy named Beast-..." I was saying to Terra when Raven pulled on my arm. **

**"Dont even." she said silently. I smiled sheepishly.**

**"Just get away from him and we'll be happy." Raven said to the siblings, pointing to their father.**

**Both nodded and stood back as Jingle transported us back. Everyone was there, just as before. "Did it work?" I asked.**

**"Hey whats everyone doing in here?" A tall, blonde, blue eyed teen walked in. 'Walked in? Nobody just walked into Ravens room. Who did he think he was? I mean-...' My thought were cut off as he turned to Raven and kissed her gently and smiled. **

**'Oh.'**

**-**

**When Heather quickly took out the pictures and made them vanish, i smiled. Terra hadnt been raped, Raven had something good in her life, Robin and Starfire were together, and the best part? I didnt have to kill anyone.**

**Cyborg's machine had been finished and it was time for Heather and Jingle to leave. We all would miss them, and I knew it. They stood there and Heather sighed in front of the portal.**

**"You...We had...I cant beleive..." Heather started, speaking for herself and Jingle. "...We'll never forget you." she said silently, aiming her eyes more towards Cyborg than anyone else. I snickered but Cyborg didnt have the happiness to elbow me into the wall. Terra clung to my arm, we had started dating just that day after I told her how I felt. I wont even mention the "Finally!"'s we got from the rest of the Titans. Terran and Raven were holding hands and Raven actually smiled at Heather.**

**"We wont forget you either." Cyborg said. "Remember to look under that boulder..." he said silently. We all looked at them confused, but let it go a second later feeling it was none of our business.**

**"Well...uhm bye..." she said turning towards the portal. At the last second she turned around and hugged Cyborg. Then she ran through the portal without even looking back. Cyborg didnt even have the strength to blush. I wondered if he'd be okay.**

**That night while walking down the hallway, I turned to Raven. We would forget as soon as we fell asleep about everything. Slowly, a smile crossed her face. As usual, it was forced back. I smiled back and turned into my door. "Sweet dreams." she said. I shook my head at her.**

**"Never."**

**-**

**Closing Notes: And thats it. WOW THAT WAS FUN! Dont worry though, its not over yet! Heathers coming back in my sequal! YAY! Everyone read it! Im not sure what its gonna be called yet but check back and you'll find out. I think im going to do a quick one-shot before I start the sequal though. Im loaded with idea's.**

**-**

**Reviews: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED MY STORY! I ABSOLUTLY LOVE GETTING REVIEWS, ESPECIALLY GOOD ONES. THANK GOD FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU. Unfortuantly, Im posting this chapter right after Chapter 17 so nobodys reviewed yet. But Still I thank everyone.**

**-**

**Next Chapter: Well there isnt going to be a next chapter. But there is going to be a sequal! As said before, im making a quick one-shot before I do the sequal but I'd like everyone to check back. Thank you all again!**

**-**

**Thanks To:**

**ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YEW RAWK!**

**Everyone who read my story**

**All of my friends, especially Rachel, Kendra, and Allison who made this story what it was.**

**My inspiration: Stepherz Site**

**My other inspiration: My kitty, Misty.**

**ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR EVERYONE! w00t. **

**Hope you liked. Aishite Imasu Everyone! Aishite Imasu - Japanese for I Love You **

**Heather Anne / Gawjuz Heather / Angelfairycutie / Swifty The Teen Titan **


End file.
